Stuck With You
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: After the Eclipse Gate incident, Natsu is forced to marry Princess Hisui! Will they make it work? I have no idea, but it will be fun to find out won't it? A princess taming a dragon seems like a novel idea. I do not own Fairy Tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.
1. Prologue: The Announcement

"So for that one hope you're going to bring despair to the past?!" Natsu roared. He was sliding off the scales of Motherglare, but he managed to regain his footing and continue with his attack.

"It's impossible to make everyone happy!" Future Rogue decried, charging his stolen light magic as well as his shadow magic in between the palms of his hands. "When are you going to grow up, Natsu Dragneel?!"

Natsu sprinted up Motherglare's arm. "Even if that's impossible, everyone still has the right to choose their own destiny!" Future Rogue's bolts of light and darkness cut into him but he powered through the pain. "We get to choose our own future! And we sure as hell aren't going to follow the path you set for us!"

Atlas Flame drew back his arm. "Natsu!" he called.

The dragon slayer jumped from Motherglare, his feet landing on Atlas' hand. The flame dragon thrust his arm, propelling Natsu to Future Rogue at a frightening speed.

The future wizard's eyes widened. "What's this?!"

"I don't need to know the future!" Natsu's body ignited in flames as his head collided with his enemy's abdomen. "I'll just give today all I got!"

The impact hurled Natsu, Future Rogue, and Motherglare towards the Eclipse Gate in a glorious ball of fire.

"Everybody get out of the way!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy, Taurus, Yukino, and Happy all dove out of the way as Motherglare's body crashed through the gate, breaking it apart. When the dust settled Natsu stood over the defeated Future Rogue triumphant. The long battle was finally over.

"Natsu!" Lucy happily exclaimed.

"He did it! He destroyed the door!" Happy cheered.

Everyone cheered, watching as the menacing dragons returned to their own time. Princess Hisui and Arcadios looked to the exhausted Natsu from the rubble of one of the capital's inns as he celebrated with Happy and Lucy.

"He really did it." Hisui gasped, holding back her tears of joy. "He saved the entire kingdom."

"That he did." Arcadios nodded.

"Not only that, he may have saved the entire world with his actions here today." A third voice said.

Hisui and Arcadios recognized the voice and turned to face it.

"Father?"

"My king."

King Fiore stood next to the two, looking out to the same sight they were. "Natsu Dragneel. He is a very strong wizard. I never expected to find someone with his strength in this day and age. He is exactly the one I have been looking for."

Aracdios' eyes narrowed while Hisui's widened.

"Father, you can't mean-"

The King nodded assuredly. "I do." He looked to Arcadios. "Do you have any objections?"

"No, my king." He answered.

"What about you, Hisui?"

The princess looked back to Natsu, who was now celebrating his victory with the rest of his guild. Biting her lip in slight distress, she finally gave her answer. "No, Father. I have no objections."

"Good. We will begin the preparations immediately."

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Hisui quickly walked through the banquet hall, politely greeting all of the party attendants that had stopped her as fast as she could. She enjoyed the company of all the people – their happiness was a welcome reprieve from all of the mayhem and destruction the Eclipse Gate incident caused – but Hisui was in a rush. She was on the hunt for someone. Specifically a young man with spiky-pink hair. _Where is he?_ Cutting her eyes left and right across the ball room she saw no sign of her target. _I have to find him before-_

"Princess Hisui!" a voice called.

The princess turned her head and saw Lucy approaching her with a smile and wave. She thought about simply pretending she didn't hear the blonde – it wouldn't have been hard what with the sound of the other people talking along with the band playing - but that was unbecoming of a princess. Hisui also deduced that Lucy would be a better person than any to ask about Natsu'a whereabouts.

"Hello, Lucy." Hisui smiled. "Please there is no need to be formal. You may call me Hisui if you wish."

"Oh, ok." Lucy nodded. "You looked to be in a hurry. Is something the matter?"

"Actually I was searching for your pink-haired friend…Natsu was it?" She looked side to side. Again no sign of the dragon slayer. "There is something I wish to discuss with him. Have you seen him around anywhere?"

"No, I haven't." Lucy answered. "Come to think of it I haven't seen him since I arrived at the party."

"Would you please help me locate him? It's is very important that he and I speak."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What did he do this time?"

"Oh no, it's nothing bad." The princess reassured, though her inner thoughts were anything but calm. "I just need to find him before-"

The loud tapping of a sword's scabbard from the balcony managed to echo throughout the loud ball room, garnering the attention of all of the party-goers. Everyone went silent and looked to the balcony, seeing Arcadios dressed in a jacket and cape fitted for those in the royal guard. Once he saw that all eyes were focused on him he cleared his throat and spoke.

"To all you wizards that valiantly fought through the Grand Magic Games, as well as demonstrated the true depths of your bravery and valor when a crisis threatened to tear our country asunder…our Majesty, King Fiore, gives his salutations! Now listen, and listen well!"

The curtains of the balcony opened and figure walked through them. When they entered the light everyone was shocked to see that it was Natsu, wearing the King's crown and cape with a cocky grin on his lips.

"Be at ease, my subjects!" he laughed. He then threw his hands up in victory. "I'm the king now! All hail King Natsu!"

"How did he get up there?! He's going to get us banned from the capital!" Lucy shrieked. She looked to Hisui, who looked even more distressed than before. "Don't worry, Hisui." She nervously reassured. "We'll get Natsu down and-"

"No." the princess ominously spoke. "It's already too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Give me that, you oaf." Arcadios snatched the robe and crown from Natsu.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your king?!"

"Here you are, my liege." Arcadios handed the real King back his royal garb as he approached the balcony.

"Thank you, Arcadios." He put them on and walked towards the balcony before looking to Natsu. "I'm actually glad you're here, Natsu."

"You are?" the dragon slayer questioned.

King Fiore nodded. "I am. I have another announcement to make that may interest you."

"Um, ok. I guess I'll stick around then."

"Thank you." The King turned to those gathered below him in the ball room. "As Arcadios said before, this banquet is to celebrate all that you brave wizards have done for not only the kingdom, but for the entire world. Your unflinching courage and valor in the face of overwhelming odds is an inspiration not only to this nation, but to me as well. It brought a tear to my eye to see all of you banding together to stop a disaster that no doubt threatened to take away everything we hold dear to us. I am truly and forever in your debt."

Everyone clapped after the King finished his speech, smiles on their face as his words entered their hearts and minds. The King looked over the crowd and spotted his daughter. He flashed her a warm smile, which she returned – albeit hesitantly.

When the clapping died down the King spoke again. "I have one more announcement to make. Natsu Dragneel, would you please step forward?"

Natsu did as he was told and stepped towards the balcony. He had no idea what the King's announcement was going to be, and neither did anyone else. No one save Hisui. Thought the others did speculate as to what would be said.

"Why does he need Natsu?" Juvia questioned.

"He's probably getting banned from the kingdom for that stunt he just pulled." Gajeel snickered.

"I knew one day he'd go too far." Gray sighed. "The idiot can't help himself."

"Whatever his punishment, he will just have to accept it." Erza said.

"Yeah, like a real man." Elfman added.

As everyone thought of their own ideas of just what was in store for the dragon slayer, Hisui anxiously clutched her hands together. Her father then spoke.

"I would like to introduce to you all the hero of our kingdom…as well as the man that will join my daughter, Princess Hisui E. Fiore, in marriage: Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone's jaws dropped the floor, including Natsu's.

"The wedding will be held here in the palace in one week's time. I hope all of you will be able to attend. Please, enjoy the rest of the banquet to your heart's content." With that, the King walked back through the curtain with Arcadios and Darton following behind him.

After a few more seconds, all of those shocked silent shouted at once. "Wha~t?!"

"Natsu's marrying the princess?!" Happy exclaimed in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gray shouted.

"Does that mean Fairy Tail will get to live in the palace?" Sting asked. "Lucky."

"I don't think there is enough booze in the world to make that sound right." Cana commented.

"Natsu looks as shocked as we are." Erza pointed out. Natsu's face was completely white with shock. He was also slumped over the balcony.

"This can only end in disaster." Carla sighed.

"Natsu is really getting married?" Wendy questioned.

"That's so romantic." Mirajane swooned, her matchmaking habit overpowered her shock.

Master Makarov fainted.

"The master's down!" Max yelled.

"Someone get a doctor!" Warren called out.

"Natsu and the princess…married?!" Lucy gasped. She - along with everyone else - looked to Princess Hisui, who forced a smile on her lips.

"That seems to be the case." she nervously laughed.

* * *

 **Just another random story I thought of while at work. I noticed a a few Hisui/Natsu fics on the site so I decided to throw an idea in there as well. I don't think this one has been done yet, but it might have. Anyway I have no diea when/if I will contnue this one. I was just throwing something at the wall of my mind to see if it would stick. Maybe I'll get a blast of inspiration and work on this. Who knows.**

 **Please leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. And thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Stuck Together

"With the dragon defeated and the kingdom saved, the princess and her knight rode off into the sunset. Where they lived happily ever after."

"Again, Mommy! Again!"

"That's enough for tonight, honey. It's time for bed."

The crickets outside chirped, their whistling songs setting the mood for the starry skies blanketed over the capital city of Crocus. Within the hallowed Mercurius Palace, the Queen of Fiore tucked in her beloved daughter, Hisui. Normally one of the palace staff – namely Arcadios – would tuck in the spirited young Princess, but on this night her mother decided to do the honors.

It was rare for the Queen to be seen outside of her room aside from formal gatherings, so the sight of her walking down the halls of the palace to her daughter's room was a welcome surprise to the castle's staff.

Despite her young age, Hisui knew full well that her mother was occupied with her duties along with her father - King Fiore - to properly see her. As such, she savored every moment with them that she could. It was because of their tireless work that the people of the country were safe, and understanding that ensured that Hisui held no ill will towards her parents.

The Queen pulled the top blanket over Hisui. "All tucked in?" when the emerald haired child nodded the Queen smiled softly, gently rubbing her hand over her daughter's hair. "Good night, darling." The queen rose to leave, but was stopped by a question from her daughter.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Did the Princess and the Knight get married?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, they were married and had lots of children. Everyone was happy."

"Does that mean you were happy when you married Daddy?"

The Queen paused on this question for a moment. It was a brief silence, but long enough for young Hisui to notice. Seeing her daughter's confused expression the Queen quickly regained her senses and smiled. She placed her hand on her daughter's head.

"Of course, dear. I love your father with all of my heart." She leaned in and lovingly kissed Hisui's forehead. "Now it's time for you to rest, ok?"

"Ok." Hisui settled into her bed. "Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams." The Queen turned from the bed and walked to the door. "I'm ready." At her words the guards slowly opened the rather large doors of the Princess' room into the hallway of the palace.

* * *

Hisui looked down, her anxious fingers loosely ruffling the fabric of her white silk stockings. Her vision had gone hollow from looking at the floor so long, but she didn't seem to care. _Why that memory now of all times?_ It was a rather odd thing to reminisce about all things considered. Hisui had not thought of her mother in years.

"Princess?" Her coiffeur called. "We're finished."

Hisui blinked – her eyes refocusing - and she tilted her head up and looked at the mirror in front of her. Her emerald locks were waved to perfection. Tied into a ponytail that beautifully flowed down her right shoulder. When her eyes turned further up, she noticed the diamond encrusted tiara adorned on her head.

She looked over to her dress - which was dressed on a mannequin close to the door of the room. It was an elegant, flowing white dress with green accents to match the color of Hisui's hair and eyes. By all accounts she would look as beautiful as a bride should on her wedding day - perhaps even more so given her station as royalty - but even still the Princess could not bring herself to find joy in this.

The hairdresser caught Hisui's gaze – ignorant of the conflict going on within her - and smiled.

"You will look exquisite tonight, my lady." A playful smile tugged at her lips. "Mr. Dragneel won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

While Hisui wasn't at all comfortable at what the young lady that fixed her hair hinted at, she pretended to be amused if only to make herself feel better about the situation. A fake smile - one learned through years of training as a member of the royal family - appeared. "Is that so?"

The wedding was in eight hours, and Hisui was nowhere near mentally prepared for the ceremony with such little time to arrange the ceremony. Though even given a year she wouldn't be any more prepared.

She knew nothing of her husband to be outside of his name and the guild he was affiliated with.

Hisui was grateful to Natsu – and the other wizards – for fighting off the dragons and closing the Eclipse Gate, but outside of that gratitude she felt nothing for him. It wasn't out of spite - far from it, she admired and respected his strength - she just saw no merit in marrying someone that was completely alien to her.

However, her father's - the King's - orders were absolute no matter Hisui's personal feelings. She would do what was best for the kingdom.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to her dress. Running her fingers over the smooth fabric as she thought of the future.

* * *

"Natsu, stop fidgeting!"

"But this thing is too tight! I can't breathe!"

A swift blow to the back of the dragon slayer's head effectively stopped his whining.

"Did she really need to hit him so hard?" Lucy asked, her worried eyes set on the now unconscious Natsu as she watched from the sidelines with the rest of her team.

"If you ask me she didn't hit him hard enough." Gray commented.

"Well it's a good thing she didn't." Carla retorted.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Erza looked to the tailor – who was understandably frightened by the redhead's display of force – "Can you still do your measurements while he's like this?" she pointed to the dazed Natsu.

The elderly man quickly nodded. "Y-yes ma'am. I can." In fear of being assualted next he quickly returned to his work. Erza walked back to where the rest of her team was sitting.

She sat next to Lucy, crossed her arms, and then crossed her right leg over her left. "Now we should be able to get this over with and quit wasting time."

Erza had been rather moody since the announcement of Natsu's engagement and subsequent marriage to the Princess. No one really knew what brought about the redhead's change in demeanor, but everyone in Fairy Tail agreed to give Erza a wide berth until she calmed down.

Lucy was of two minds about the situation. On the one hand she was happy to attend a wedding – she had never been to one before, and the added luxury of it being held in the royal palace only added to the appeal. But on the other hand she was just as uneasy as Natsu.

It was clear to the blonde that neither Hisui nor Natsu wanted this ceremony to happen, and if she was honest she held some reservations of her own. _What good is a marriage if the people in it don't love each other?_ She thought to herself.

"I hope Natsu will be alright." Wendy spoke up.

Lucy looked to the young girl seated to her left and smiled. "I wouldn't worry, Wendy. Erza's hit him much harder than that."

Wendy looked to Lucy with surprise. Apparently she was unaware that she had said those words out loud. Gathering herself she flashed a nervous smile to the blonde. "Oh…I know. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Lucy inquired.

Wendy quickly looked away from Lucy, her characteristic blush painted on her cheeks as she stared once more at Natsu. "It's nothing."

Lucy was struck with further confusion by Wendy's deflection of the topic, but if she had to guess Wendy was having the same problems with the marriage that Lucy was.

"He's coming too." Carla pointed.

Everyone watched Natsu slowly awaken. A noticeable knot on the back of his head. The tailor was finished as well; having stripped Natsu in his sleep before placing the tuxedo on a hanger.

The dragon slayer sat up – in his underwear no less – on the platform in front of the tri-fold mirror and rubbed the back of his skull. "What happened?"

"Get dressed." Erza ordered Natsu as she stood up from her seat. "The ceremony is in six hours." She walked towards the door of the shop.

"Where are you going, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"To see Mirajane. She has our dresses."

Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "You're right!" Lucy quickly stood up. "I have to catch up with Hisui and see what I'm doing."

Wendy held Carla in her arms and followed behind Lucy and Erza, but not before bowing to the boys. "See you at the wedding."

"Hurry up, Wendy!" Erza called.

"Sorry! Coming!" The young dragon slayer rushed out of the room.

Once the girls were gone Natsu began getting dressed. As he put on his pants, he watched Gray and Happy walk up to him.

"Erza's way bossier than normal. I wonder what's wrong." Happy commented.

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I think we should just let her be for now."

"Yeah." Natsu replied. "She'll be fine if we just leave her alone for a while." Natsu reached for his tuxedo, but hesitated before grabbing it.

"You alright?" He heard Gray ask.

"Yeah." The dragon slayer grabbed the suit and held it behind his shoulder, following his friends out of the shop.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!"

Natsu was furious, and he had every right to be. It was just announced – with no prior word given to him – that he was to be married to Princess Hisui. At first he shrugged it off as a joke, but he soon realized that this was anything but.

In his anger he followed the king through the palace.

Arcadios stepped between the angered dragon slayer and the King. "You will address his majesty with respect, you Insolent, unkempt-"

"Enough, Arcadios." The King stepped forward, calling off his stalwart knight. "Leave the boy be. I understand his frustration."

"So are you going to tell me what it was you just pulled out there?" Natsu demanded.

King Fiore was none too pleased with the young man's disrespectful tone, but he answered his question. "Was I not clear the first time? I would like for you to marry my daughter."

"I heard that part loud and clear out there, but why me? I don't even know her."

"I know it may not seem ideal for you but trust me when I say that you have all the qualities that make for a king, my boy."

Natsu raised an eyebrow in skepticism but allowed the King to continue his pitch.

"You're strong – possibly the strongest in the entire kingdom. Both the Grand Magic Games and the Eclipse incident showed that. You are unwavering in the face of defeat. And most important of all you inspire all around you through both your words and your actions. You, Natsu, are a natural born leader. That is exactly what this country desires of its King. We could make do without your pig-headedness, and your slovenly appearance, but we can always fix that."

Natsu fought the urge to punch the diminutive king and instead ask another question that bugged him. "Is that what Hisui wants?" He thought back to the Princess' face after her Father made the announcement. She was surrounded by nearly all the patrons of the ball, and though she was smiling, Natsu knew that she was putting on airs. She didn't want this "marriage" any more than he did.

"My daughter will do what is best for the kingdom."

The King's word lingered in the air between them, increasing the tension as Natsu stared him down. After a few seconds the dragon slayer turned on his heel and walked away.

"I'm not doing it. Find someone else."

"Get back here!" Arcadios aimed to follow Natsu but once again the King stopped him.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Natsu." The King said ominously. "If you refuse to marry Hisui, then Fairy Tail will suffer the consequences."

Natsu stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with disbelief. "What did you say?"

"Even though you and your guild were instrumental in saving the kingdom, that does not excuse the crimes you committed in the city during your stay. Breaking into Sabertooth's lodgings, assaulting members of the Royal guard, breaking into the palace and endangering my daughter's life; all of these transgressions are grounds to incarcerate both you and your guild for a number of years."

Arcadios remained stone-faced while the King made his threats known. While he may not have been the biggest fan of Natsu, he knew that the King was being unfair in his accusations. Nonetheless he played his role and remained silent.

Natsu turned back around, his eyes red from anger as he ran back to the King. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air. "You bastard!"

Arcadios could take no more. He unsheathed his sword and readied to strike. The King held out his hand and for the third time the knight reluctantly relaxed.

His unwavering stare collided with Natsu's rage. Despite their obvious gap in size and power the King was not afraid.

"It is your choice, Natsu. You can hit me and brand your guild as traitors to the kingdom, or you can marry Hisui and become the next King. It all relies on what you do now. Which will it be?"

Natsu briefly tightened his grip on the King's collar before letting him go. He didn't care what happened to him. He could handle being labeled a traitor, he never held any special pride as a citizen of Fiore, but he couldn't let the guild get hurt because of a selfish action.

"My king!" Arcadios caught King Fiore before he hit the ground, pacing him safely on his feet.

"Thank you, Arcadios." The King patted himself off and fixed his collar before looking back up to Natsu. "I'm pleased you made the right choice, Natsu. Now I suggest you prepare, the wedding will be here soon." The King turned and walked away from Natsu, Arcadios following behind.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Happy walked the city streets, each of them looking around at all of the decorations strewn about the shops and roads they passed.

After the announcement of the marriage, the citizens of Crocus spared no expense in preparation for the event. Numerous shops and restaurants were closed in honor of the ceremony, and those that remained open raised their prices to get the most out of the tourists that would no doubt be showing up in the city.

On the main road there were barricades on either street made up of royal guards. This was because after the wedding – which would be broadcasted throughout the kingdom via lacrima-vision screens – there would be a parade through Main Street highlighting Princess Hisui and her new husband.

The words of the King still fresh in his mind, Natsu did his best to keep up appearances for the sake of his friends.

He told Master Makarov and Erza of the conversation with the King and what would happen if he disobeyed, and both of them had wildly different reactions to the news.

Master Makarov – while upset with the King's actions – accepted the terms and told Natsu to go through with the marriage if only to appease the King and keep Fairy Tail safe.

Erza on the other hand vehemently refused, wanting to confront the King about what she described as a "blatant abuse of power and station". Master Makarov denied her. Stating that she would only make things worse. The redhead reluctantly accepted her Master's words.

Honestly Natsu was all for Erza's plan, but he knew that Master Makarov was right. A battle against the kingdom was not one that they wanted - or one they could win.

As for the rest of the guild, some were confused, others were happy to be attending a wedding, hell some were even jealous that Natsu was marrying the princess. Only one reaction surprised Natsu. Lisanna's.

When the announcement was made she was just as shocked as everyone else, but eventually she returned to her normal attitude. She even congratulated Natsu on the affair. Which only worried Natsu even more.

Things with Lisanna were odd when she returned from Edolas, but over time they began to return to how they were. Natsu would even admit that things were actually going better than before, but this marriage threw all of that into disarray. It was jarring, and Lisanna smiling through it all only made him feel worse.

"We're here." Gray said.

Natsu craned his neck upward, his eyes resting on the sign of the Honey Bone Inn. The King offered the guild the chance to stay in the palace until the wedding, but for obvious reasons Natsu refused.

Gray looked to the clock on the tower across from the inn. "We have about four hours until we're supposed to be at the Palace. We should start getting ready."

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Yeah." Natsu added.

* * *

The lights above were bright enough to blind those that looked at them long enough. What was formerly just a ball room in celebration of humanity's victory over the dragons just a few short weeks ago, was now an elegant wedding hall.

Thousands of people were in attendance for the event. From the guilds that participated in the battle, to high-ranking members of the magic council, to even some of the most influential families in all the kingdom. It was a regular gallery of the most important people in Fiore.

In the middle of all of this power and wealth was Natsu, standing at the altar with his best man – or cat – Happy at his side. A good number of the wedding guests found it more than a bit unorthodox that a cat would be chosen as the future king's best man, but Natsu wouldn't have it any other way.

Hisui really had no close friends, so Lucy offered to be her Maid of Honor. Surprised at first by the gesture, Hisui accepted Lucy with open arms, thanking her for her help once again.

As the three Fairy Tail members stood at the altar, the band began to play. Signaling the start of the ceremony.

Natsu glanced over the seats of the guests, his eyes catching Lisanna's. They looked at one another for a quick moment before the youngest Strauss smiled and turned her head. Natsu felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. _Is she mad at me or something?_ He thought to himself.

The doors of the hall opened and Natsu's head snapped at attention. Flanked by Arcadios, Princess Hisui stepped forth into the ball room, her wedding dress dragging along behind her. She looked through her veil, watching as all of the guests stared at her in awe.

Any normal woman would have blushed at the attention, but Hisui only showed her fake smile, hoping that no one could see through her ruse. She didn't want to disappoint her father or the people in attendance.

Natsu and Hisui briefly caught the other's gaze, and for the first time they were able to take a good look at each other. They had yet to have one conversation since their wedding was announced. Neither knew what to say, but at this moment there was a subtle blush on both of their faces.

As Arcadios gave the bride away to Natsu, his eyes giving off the not so subtle threat of bodily harm to the dragon slayer should anything unseemly befall the Princess. At the same time Natsu's eyes held the promise of destruction should Arcadios do anything to harm Fairy Tail.

The bride and groom now shared the altar, and the guests all took their seats so the ceremony could properly begin.

The priest cleared his throat and began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Her majesty, Princess Hisui E. Fiore and Natsu Dragneel be joined in holy matrimony…" While he gave the traditional speech, Natsu and Hisui had a conversation of their own.

"I deeply apologize for all of this." Hisui whispered. "I'm sure this is not what you wanted to happen."

"Yeah, but it's not your fault. Can't do anything about it now." Natsu curtly replied. He didn't mean to react that way. He genuinely believed her apology, but he didn't know if she apologized because she didn't want this either, or because she was trying to make up for what her father said.

He visually scanned her dress without turning his head. She filled it out quite well. "You…you look nice."

The princess was caught off guard by the sudden compliment, and her cheeks faintly glowed pink. "Thank you. You look handsome as well."

The priest began to draw his monologue to a close as the ring bearers brought the jewelry to the newlyweds. Natsu grabbed Hisui's hand and slid the diamond ring onto her slender finger. When he was done Hisui did the same to him, her eyes briefly widening when she touched his hand. _His hands...they're warm._

"If no one objects to this union, then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished.

Natsu gulped as he and Hisui faced one another again. This was the moment of truth. His hands shaking from anxiety, he slowly pulled back the Princess' veil. Emerald eyes looked into his black ones and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't want this marriage, but he would be a fool to dismiss how beautiful his bride looked in this moment. Hisui felt a thup in her chest as well. Natsu's nervousness was proving to be contagious.

Natsu looked at Hisui for what felt like an eternity, his eyes asking if it was ok to proceed. She gave a short nod and Natsu leaned forward, his lips roughly pressing against the Hisui's.

It was awkward, clumsy, and lacked any and all romance, but nonetheless the guests – who were unaware of the laughable display of affection really was - clapped in celebration. Natsu and Hisui mercifully broke apart from one another and turned to the crowd. Both of them waving in gratitude despite their hearts begging to be free of this union.

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

 _ **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**_

Natsu drove his flame covered into the abdomen of his opponent, sending him flying into the rest of his dark wizard comrades at a frightening speed. With a loud crash – caused by the collapse of a few buildings caught in the blast – the wizards were defeated and Fairy Tail stood triumphant once again.

Natsu rubbed his hands together in victory and proudly stuck out his chest. "That takes care of them all."

"Did you really have to cause so much damage, Natsu?" Lucy sighed. She placed her keyring back in its pouch and walked to his side. She could practically feel the reward money slipping out of her fingers.

"Aw come on, Lucy. Cut me some slack. It's been forever since I've had a chance to cut loose."

Lucy sighed in exasperation. "Fine, but you better help me with my rent if we get shorted because of this."

Natsu smiled and gave his partner a thumbs up. "You got it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Let's just go. Come on, Happy!"

"Coming!" the exceed soared down from the skies above, landing on Natsu's shoulder. "We're leaving now?" he asked.

"Yep." Natsu nodded. "After we get the reward money, we're on our way back home."

After collecting the money for the job – which was a little more than Lucy predicted, but still short because of the damage caused – the trio were on their way back to Magnolia. Luckily the town they were in was only a few hours walk from their home, so they had no need to take a train.

Lucy counted her share of the reward for the third time and sighed ruefully. "So much for that new dresser."

"Cheer up, Lucy." Natsu smiled, patting her on the back. "You got enough for rent this month, right?"

"That's **all** I have enough for thanks to you." She snapped. "Can't you hold back just a little bit from time to time?" she begged.

Natsu shook his head, his smile still plastered on his face. "No can do. Not my style."

"Of course it isn't." Lucy crossed her arms in a huff.

Natsu felt bad for his friend. "You want some of my share? I don't pay rent so I don't really need this much anyway."

"Really?!" Lucy's eyes lit up at the suggestion, but she quickly remembered herself and waved off Natsu's offer. "No. Keep your money. We completed the job together. So it would be wrong for me to take all of it."

Natsu shrugged indifferently. "If you say so." He handed the money to Happy. "Can you put this in my bag, buddy? We can put it in our bank when we get home."

"Aye." Happy grabbed the money and flew up to Natsu's pack, placing the money in his bag as he walked.

As the sun began to set, Lucy's eye caught a glimpse of Natsu's wedding ring. She wanted to ask if he had talked to Hisui since the marriage, but she knew asking him would only put the dragon slayer in a bad mood. The last person to ask him about Hisui was Loke. Lucy couldn't summon the Lion spirit for two weeks after Natsu was done with him.

The trio entered the Magnolia by nightfall and went their separate ways upon reaching the marketplace. Natsu and Happy waved to Lucy until she turned down the street where her apartment was before proceeding to make their own way home.

"Man I'm beat." Natsu yawned, stretching his arms overhead.

"Aye. Today was a really long day." Happy agreed.

The two reached their door and turned the knob, but when they entered their home they were greeted by some unexpected guests.

"Welcome home."

"It's about time you showed up."

Inside Natsu and Happy's house were Princess Hisui and Arcadios. The Princess sitting politely on Natsu's couch with a smile while Arcadios stood straight up with his hands behind his back. There were also numerous luggage bags stacked neatly against the walls of the small house.

Natsu and Happy looked to one another in shock before looking back to their impromptu house guests. Natsu was the first to speak.

"What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

Well enough of you guys asked so here it is. The second chapter of Stuck With You! I didn't realize how popular this story was going to b with some of you, but I'm glad you all liked it.

For those keeping score this is my second Christmas Present to you all (The first being the third chapter of "The Dragneel Family Album").

I do have some ideas to expand this story, its all about the format really. But I will keep you all in tuned when I update this story further. As for updates, this story isn't my main focus at the moment so this will have much more sporadic updates than say "7 Pieces" so I appreciate you all being patient.

As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think and thanks for reading! :)


	3. Living Arrangement

Hisui watched as the world slowly passed by outside of her bedroom window. It was now mid-afternoon and Natsu Dragneel – her husband and future king of Fiore as of one month ago – had just left the palace along with his friends from Fairy Tail.

As part of his ascendance to the throne, Natsu was required to learn about the history and laws of the country within the palace walls.

It was a very lengthy process. So lengthy in fact that Natsu would have to come to the palace for a week every two months for a grand total of three years in order to be sufficiently prepared to become King.

Hisui thought back to the first week of classes, and could not help but smile softly. It was certainly an interesting experience.

As Natsu's closest friends, his team was given the honorary title of his knights upon his ascension to the throne. It was sort of a peace offering to let Natsu feel more comfortable about his future position. It didn't work on him, but his comrades seemed to take the title seriously.

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla all listened to Arcadios' lecture during "class" with the utmost attention.

Gray appeared to be paying attention when Arcadios looked to him, but Hisui - who despite knowing most of the procedures had to attend classes in order to learn certain rituals only a Queen and King could do together - knew the ice wizard had no interest in the history and politics of the country. She had also caught him stripping to his underwear more than once. It amazed the princess how swift he was at undressing. It was almost hypnotizing in a way.

When Hisui looked to Happy, she noted that the Exceed found his feet much more entertaining than the laws of diplomacy between Kings and foreign leaders.

Her husband – the word still left an off taste in her mouth – slept almost the entire time, filling Arcadios with more than a little anger. Eventually the Captain of the Holy Blossom Knights gave up on him and asked Lucy to take notes on his behalf. She agreed with a reluctant sigh.

Hisui didn't show it then, but she was actually amused by Natsu's disrespectful behavior.

She also found Arcadios' lectures more than a little overbearing when she was younger. So it was nice to know that she and Natsu at least had that in common. But even with that small similarity, Hisui could not find the perfect opportunity to talk to Natsu the entire week he was in the palace.

Whenever she approached him she felt this uncomfortable air radiate from him that she just couldn't help but be intimidated by. Natsu had put up a wall between them, and Hisui had no idea how to begin breaking it down.

When she brought her concerns to his friends, they each answered with variations of "he'll come around". That didn't really give her the answer she was looking for, but at the same time she understood his plight.

 _It must be difficult for him to attend these courses at the palace._ She thought, her eyes now fixed on the palace gates _._ _If I recall correctly Lucy told me that Natsu gets extremely motion sick while in vehicles._ As Hisui contemplated this, her eyes began to widen.

"That's it!" she stood up and raced out of her room.

Briskly making her way through the palace halls, Hisui came upon her father's throne room in the middle of the hall. The guards standing outside were surprised by the Princess' rather aggressive approach.

"Princess Hisui, what's the rush?"

"I wish to see my father, Roland. Please open the door." Hisui's determined smile was almost completely undermined by how out of breath she was.

The guard – Roland – complied and opened the door the chambers, allowing the princess entry. She made a beeline for her father.

"Hisui, what's going on? Why are you so out of breath?" the King questioned with concern.

Arcadios was at his side, but the stalwart knight said nothing as Hisui approached. Though he too was surprised by the Princess' exhaustion.

"Father, I have thought of way to properly prepare Natsu for his duties as King without him having to travel to the palace." Hisui said.

The King raised a brow to his daughter. "You have?" He was unaware that the travel from Magnolia to Crocus was a problem for his successor, but the vigor his daughter was displaying made it hard for him to deny her. "Alright then. You may speak freely. Hisui."

"Thank you, Father." Hisui bowed briefly. "I ahev recently been made aware that, it is fairly difficult for Natsu to make the journey from Magnolia to Crocus when we summon him."

"And why is that?"

"He suffers from motion sickness."

The King was once again surprised. "Motion sickness?"

Hisui nodded. "Yes, Father."

King Fiore looked to Arcadios. "Is this true?"

"Yes, my King." Arcadios confirmed. "Apparently it is a weakness all dragon slayers share. They suffer from extreme motion sickness while aboard all manner of vehicle. We saw this first hand during the chariot event during this year's Grand Magic Games. Don't you remember?"

King Fiore's eyes widened realization. "Yes! We did! I remember now. What an odd ailment. I just thought it was something only those three shared. I had no idea it affected all dragon slayers. An odd characteristic indeed…"

"Father." Hisui called.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, Hisui. Please continue. What is this plan of yours?"

"Since having him come here would be an inconvenience, I thought of a solution…"

"And that is?"

A light blush appeared on the Princess' cheeks, confusing both her father and Arcadios. "I would like to…" she cleared her throat and spoke as clearly as she could. "I would like to request permission to leave the capital and live with Natsu…in Magnolia. That way I can teach him about his future duties without him getting sick.""

Both the King and Arcadios let this sink for a second, before nearly falling over in shock.

"Absolutely not!" they shouted in unison.

"It is far too dangerous for you to leave the palace! Let alone the city, Princess!"

"Arcadios is right." The King agreed. "There are all manners of beasts and criminals outside of the city. There is no telling what will happen to you out there."

"But Father, Natsu's motion sickness…"

"He will just have to learn to get over it. I'm sorry, but my decision is final, Hisui. I know you mean well, but you are not to leave the palace. Understood?"

Hisui reluctantly bowed her head. "Yes, Father." She turned on her heel and exited the throne room, her head sunken in defeat.

"How could she think of something so ludicrous?" The King asked Arcadios in disbelief. He was clearly upset by his daughter's request. "Leaving the palace? Inconceivable. That dragon slayer must have gotten into her head. I'll be sure to give him a good talking to the next time he returns."

Arcadios listened to the King's words with short nods of affirmation, but his mind was for some reason stuck on the sullen Princess.

* * *

Hisui sat by her window again, this time staring longingly at the moon. She had no desire to go to sleep, her irritation with her father and Arcadios prevented that from happening.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts for a brief moment.

"Princess Hisui? Are you still awake?"

It was Arcadios. Hisui entertained the thought of remaining silent so that he would leave, but ultimately decided against it.

"You may enter, Arcadios."

"Thank you." the knight slowly opened the door and entered the princess' room. Standing next to her, he looked out to the moon and smiled softly. "You always did enjoy stargazing when you were younger."

"Did I?" she replied nonchalantly. "Seems so long ago."

Arcadios noticed the bite in her tone, but he didn't take offense to it.

"Why would you ask the King - your father - to allow you leave of the palace? You had to know that he would refuse."

"I have already explained my reasons." Hisui sniped.

"Princess Hisui, if I may speak freely."

"You may."

"I believe this is about much more than Natsu Dragneel's complicated relationship with vehicles. Why not tell me the real reason you wish to leave the palace."

The room fell silent and Arcadios feared he had further upset the before he could apologize and excuse himself for his impudence, Hisui began to speak.

"All my life, the only two places I have known are the walls of this palace and the boundaries of the Crocus." she said. "I was raised within the castle – within the city - and while I am grateful for the life I am able to live because of it, I have come to realize that my sheltered upbringing has made me ignorant of the world. This was made painfully apparent during the Eclipse incident."

"But Princess none of that was your fault."

"It was, Arcadios." she argued. "My ignorance and naivete allowed that man to take advantage of me and release the dragons. Had it not been for the allied wizards - for Natsu and his friends - we all would have perished."

Arcadios went silent. Hisui continued.

"I've always wanted to go outside the city. Just once I would like to see what life is like beyond the capital. How do the people of this country truly live and think? What manner of creatures roam throughout the land? How do they all coexist with one another?" She looked to Arcadios, her eyes longing for an answer. "Are those not questions a future Queen should be asking?"

Arcadios was taken aback by the passion in Hisui's voice. She seemed genuinely upset by her inability to answer these questions. "Princess…"

"To be honest, I'm a bit…envious of Natsu and his friends."

"Jealous? Whatever for? They are just wizards."

The princess smiled ruefully. "That is the exact reason. Wizards are free to do whatever they want, and go whenever they want. I envy that freedom. They get to go on grand adventures and see exotic places that I have only dreamed about. They interact with hundreds upon thousands of people and creatures every day. They are able to do things that I as royalty will never be able to. The irony is almost amusing."

"But as a the future Queen your place is here. Ruling and leading the people into the future." Arcadios argued.

Hisui looked back to the moon. "Does it always have to be that way?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can I be the leader I am supposedly born to be, if I never have the chance to actually see the country I will one day inherit?"

"You have read all the books in the archives. I personally taught you-"

"That's not enough, Arcadios." Hisui snapped. "Books and scrolls can only give the base elements of knowledge. Without experience all those tomes and scrolls are only hearsay and conjecture on parchment. Simply someone else's account of something that happened. Any number of interpretations can be written on a paper and be told that they are correct. I will truly never know unless I see them with my own eyes."

Arcadios had no defense for Hisui's argument. He was starting to understand the meaning behind he words.

"Part of me thought marrying Natsu would take me away from here. That somehow he would pull me into his world and show me things that I thought I'd never be able to. That I would experience what exists beyond the aged tomes in the library, or the boundaries of the capital." Her eyes downcast. "I know you must think it silly of me to have such thoughts. The future of the kingdom should be my only focus."

"Not at all, Princess." Arcadios finally smiled. "I can only imagine how frustrating it must have been for you to watch the world pass by while you remain inside the city. Despite your maturity, you are still a young woman. It is natural for you to have such thoughts. It is natural for you to want to live a life." He took a knee before her, and bowed his head. "I sincerely apologize for my failure to recognize it sooner. I am a knight, eternally in service to the royal family, but I was blind to your plight."

"Oh no, Arcadios. You've done nothing wrong." Hisui quickly comforted. "I was simply venting my frustrations. I didn't mean to take them out on you. I'm just being selfish."

"Every word you spoke rang true in my heart." He rose to his feet. "I will speak to the King again about your proposal. I will make sure that he grants your request."

Hisui's eyes went wide. "You will?"

Arcadios nodded. "Didn't you say that it is the duty of a Queen to know how her people live? I think that's more than a worthy enough cause to leave." He grinned.

Hisui leapt from her chair and hugged Arcadios as tightly as she could. "Thank you, Arcadios! Thank you so much!"

"No need for thanks, your majesty. I am only performing my duty."

* * *

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yes, Father. I will be fine."

"Arcadios, you watch her as if your life depends on it."

"I will do nothing less, my King."

"Report to me as soon as you both arrive in Magnolia."

"Yes, my King."

"We're off now, Father." Hisui waved goodbye to her father and the palace staff as she and Arcadios walked to the Mercurius Palace gates. She felt guilty upon seeing the saddened the sad looks on their faces. Some of them – including her father – were even crying about her departure. Their wails and goodbyes made her feel like she would never return home.

"You seem nervous." Arcadios grinned.

Hisui nodded. "I am. It hardly seems real. I'm really leaving the palace. The capital. I'm just waiting to see if this is some dream that I have yet to wake up from."

"Don't worry, Princess. I assure you everything will be fine."

* * *

Natsu stood dumbfounded as he looked out to his friends – who were all currently kneeling on the floor before Hisui. A few of them were sniffling. Some were flat-out crying. _You've got to be kidding me._

"And that is how I arrived in Magnolia." Hisui smiled. "I apologize if my explanation was a long-winded one."

"You may rise!" Arcadios ordered the Fairy Tail wizards.

Those that kneeled stood their feet, some still wiping away tears from their eyes.

"That story was so sad."

"I had no idea the princess had it so rough."

"I feel so bad for her; being sheltered all her life like that. It must have been really hard."

"You're always welcome here, Princess Hisui!"

"Yeah!"

Natsu turned his head, his eyes wide with surprise. "You too, Happy?!"

"So sad…" The exceed sniffled.

"Please, everyone." Hisui said. "Please calm down. I didn't mean to sadden you."

"You heard the Princess!" Arcadios shouted. "Quit your sniveling!"

"Arcadios, that's enough. There's no need to be rude."

"My apologies, your majesty."

"So you came all this way just to get away from the palace?" Gray questioned. He was still a bit suspicious of the Princess.

Hisui nodded. "Yes. I thought it would help me become a better queen if I were to live amongst the people and see everyday life through their eyes."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Erza grinned. "We will help you in any way we can."

"Thank you, Ms. Scarlet."

"How long will you be here?" Wendy asked next.

"I'm not really sure. I hadn't thought that far ahead." Hisui giggled in embarrassment.

"Where are you going to be staying while you're here?" Lucy asked. She was willing to offer her apartment.

"I will be living with Natsu." The princess answered plainly. "I also plan to educate him about his duties as King while I'm here."

Lucy blushed at Hisui's honest answer. "O-oh. I mean, yeah! That makes sense I guess. You two are married after all. Of course you would be living together." Lucy's nervous laugh confused the Princess.

Macao and Wakaba walked up to the pouting Natsu, slinging their arms around his shoulders with proud smiles on their faces. It took everything Natsu had not to hit them.

"Natsu, you lucky dog." Macao praised.

"Not only do you have a gorgeous princess for a wife, but she came all this way just to be with you." Wakaba added, proudly patting the dragons slayer's chest. "I didn't know you were such a lady killer."

"It's not like I had a choice or anything." Natsu grumbled. "She just showed up at my place outta nowhere."

"You're way too modest." Wakaba twisted his knuckle into Natsu's cheeks, further irritating the dragon slayer. He just wanted this day to be over.

"Natsu's had a way with the ladies ever since he and Lisanna used to run around when they were kids." Macao said. He sounded like a proud parent.

Natsu's ears perked up and his eyes widened at the mention of the youngest Strauss sibling.

"Where is Lisanna anyway?" Wakaba asked. "I haven't seen her or Elfman all day."

"I think they went out on a job."

As Wakaba and Macao began to talk, Natsu used the opportunity to sneak away. He tried to look for Lisanna, but just like they said she was gone. He let out a defeated sigh. _Why won't she talk to me?_ Ever since he had gotten…married, Natsu had seen hide nor hair of Lisanna. When he did the atmosphere was extremely awkward. She would smile and greet him, but it didn't feel genuine. To Natsu it felt like Lisanna did it because she had to, not because she wanted to. It was starting to agitate him.

"Natsu?" Hisui called.

Natsu didn't hear her and instead exited the guild hall with a noticeable slump.

"What's eating him?" Gray asked.

"Maybe he's tired." Wendy spoke up.

"He seemed just fine a minute ago." Carla said.

"How could he just leave the Princess behind like that?" Erza said in disappointment. "What's the matter with him?"

"Are you alright, Hisui?" Lucy asked the Princess.

Hisui smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Lucy could see through Hisui's smile, but she decided not to pry. "Alright then. If you say so."

* * *

Natsu stared at his home ceiling from his hammock.

He was still trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the last few hours, but to no avail.

He looked to the luggage that Hisui and Arcadios had brought with them. It rivaled Erza's in sheer volume. Bags upon bags stacked atop one another. They effectively shrunk the amount free space in the house.

Admittedly this situation was Natsu's own fault. He thought if he just ignored things that they would go away, but the ring – which was currently resting on his night stand – was a constant reminder that this was indeed a permanent arrangement. He had no idea how to approach the situation, and Lisanna avoiding him didn't help matters either.

"Damn, this sucks." he groaned.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Natsu? Natsu, are you in there?"

It was Hisui.

Natsu thought about going to sleep and ignoring her, but he knew that would be wrong. He begrudgingly walked to the door. When he opened it sure enough the Princess stood on the other side. She looked anxious.

"May I come in?"

Natsu sighed. "Why are you asking me? You moved in right? That means its your house too."

"O-oh yes! I suppose you are right. Excuse me." She bowed her head and walked inside. Natsu closed the door behind her.

"What's up? Why did you come all the way here?"

"You were gone for quite a long time. Your friends at the guild were getting worried so they sent me to check on you. Though I'm not sure why they only asked me to go."

Natsu was confused as well, but when he thought about it a little more he knew the exact reason. _Mira's meddling again._ He sighed.

"Are you alright?" he heard Hisui ask. "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I was just a little exhausted. It's nothing to worry about."

Natsu looked at Hisui and noticed that she was missing her large shadow.

"What happened to the big guy?" He asked.

"Do you mean Arcadios? He returned to the palace. He was only supposed to escort me to Magnolia."

Natsu sat down on his couch. "Is that really a good idea? He's your bodyguard right?"

Hisui let herself smile a bit. "In a way he is, but he has much more important duties back in Crocus to attend to."

"Still, it's kind of dangerous to send him back like that. There are a lot of scary people and creatures out here."

"I'm not too worried about it. Magnolia seems like a very quiet place. The people are also very friendly."

Her warm smile made Natsu blush. He quickly looked away from her, his eyes now focused on the luggage she had brought.

"Are you not going back to the guild?" she asked.

"Nah. There really weren't any jobs I wanted to do today."

Hisui bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you had to make such an abrupt exit and leave your friends."

"What? No that's not it." Natsu tried to reassure the princess, but it didn't seem to work.

"I should have asked permission before suddenly forcing myself into your home and life. I deeply apologize for all the trouble I have caused you."

"It's fine. Really. I mean yeah I was surprised at first, but this is what being married is like right? You shouldn't feel bad." Natsu looked around his house. "Looks like I have to make the place bigger to fit the both of us though. Especially since you brought all of that luggage."

"See? I am nothing but a burden." Hisui began to tear up.

"I didn't say that." Natsu placed his hand on Hisui's shoulder and she looked up to him. When Natsu looked into her green eyes – shimmering from the onset of tears – he felt his body begin to heat up. He quickly moved away from her and returned to the couch.

"What's wrong?" Hisui asked.

"N-nothing!" he yelped.

Hisui walked towards him. "Do you have a fever?"

"N-no fever! I'm fine!" Natsu tried to back away but he was trapped between Hisui and couch.

The princess pressed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up." She said with concern.

"T-that's just my magic. I'm always hot."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." He slowly pushed her hand away. "That's normal for me."

"O-ok then." Hisui backed away and Natsu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you going back to the guild?" he asked.

"No actually."

Natsu smirked. "They get on your nerves already, huh?"

"W-what?! Oh no. That's not it at all."

"You don't have to hold back." Natsu grinned. "I know the guild can be a little crazy sometimes." He neglected to mention that it was mostly because of his own antics.

"It's not that they are crazy. They are truly a wonderful group of people. It's just they kept bombarding me with questions about life in the palace, my upbringing, and the marriage…that it became…overwhelming to stay there. Thankfully Ms. Scarlet was able to lessen some of the discomfort, but her methods were more than a little…bold." Hisui still wondered how a woman could administer so many beatings and still be allowed in the guild.

Natsu smiled for the first time that day. "That's Erza for you."

Hisui giggled. "Your guild is certainly filled with a lot of interesting people."

"Yeah. That's what makes us so fun."

"It is."

The two began to talk about Fairy Tail throughout the rest of the day. To Natsu's surprise Hisui was a very curious person. She asked about Gray's stripping, Lucy's spirits, Erza's love for cake, how Cana was able to drink so much alcohol without getting drunk, and a host of other questions. She even asked about the town. As well as questions about Natsu himself.

The sun soon set and the stars came out to coat the sky.

"I see." Hisui nodded in understanding. "So if it weren't for Grimoire Heart and Acnologia, you would be an S-Class wizard?"

"Yeah." Natsu sneered at the memory. "Those jerks ruined everything. Everyone knew I had the trial won."

Hisui giggled. "That truly is a shame." She then yawned. "My apologies. That was rude of me."

"It's ok." Natsu waved off. "You're just tired." He looked out of his window. "It is getting pretty late."

"Then I should go to bed." She moved towards the couch. "If you'll excuse me. I'll sleep here and-"

"You can sleep on the hammock." Natsu interrupted.

"I can't do that." Hisui refused. "I've already forced myself into your home. I have no right to take your bed too."

"It's fine. Besides…" Natsu smiled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's kind of rude to let a girl sleep on the couch, you know? Especially a Princess."

Hisui was taken aback by this. Her cheeks turned red and she nodded. "I-if that is what you wish. I'll sleep in the hammock."

Hisui tried to get into the hammock by grabbing the edge, but when she lifted her leg it swung out of the way and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hisui!" Natsu ran to her side. "Are you ok?!"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. That startled me. I've never been in a hammock before."

"I can tell." Natsu helped her to her feet. "You have to get in slowly at first. Here." Natsu stood on the other side of the hammock. "Give me your hand."

Hisui reached out and grabbed Natsu's hand. He had such a firm grip.

"Try and sit in the center of the hammock."

"O-ok." The princess did as instructed and sat down in the center of the hammock. "Like this?"

"Yeah, now lean back and lay down inside the hammock. Make sure to stretch your leg out too."

"Right." Hisui leaned back but as soon as she picked up her legs the hammock began to swing. "N-Natsu!"

"Don't worry! I've got you!" he said. "Shift your weight to steady it out!"

"R-right!" Hisui turned her body to get comfortable and just as Natsu said the hammock began to calm down. In a matter of seconds it stopped swinging entirely. "I did it!" she smiled.

"Congrats." Natsu smiled.

"Thank you." She looked down to her hand, Natsu was still holding it. She started to blush again. "Um...Natsu..."

Natsu let go. "S-sorry."

"It's ok." she smiled "Thank you for helping me."

"Y-yeah. No problem. Good night." Natsu quickly shuffled back to the couch and laid down, his back facing the princess.

"Good night."

Outside of Natsu's home stood Arcadios. Contrary to what Hisui said, he hadn't left.

When he and Hisui returned to Natsu's home he wanted to burst in and give the dragon slayer a piece of his mind from leaving the Princess behind, but Hisui quickly moved against this action.

 _"This arrangement is hard on him as well and barging into his home out of the blue certainly didn't help matters."_ He remembered the Princess said. " _We can't just force him to accept things right away. It will take time...for both of us."_ She smiled.

Arcadios looked in the window one last time. When he saw the small smile on Hisui's lips he felt a little better.

"I wish you all the best, your majesty."

* * *

 **Next chapter is up. Hope you all like it.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Lost & Found

Sharp scent. A quick whiff, but enough to enter Natsu's nose and wake him from his slumber. His eye lids twitched, and his black orbs were slowly revealed to the world. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before sitting up.

The smell hit his nose again, this time accompanied by the sound of something sizzling. He recognized the scent immediately the second time around. Someone was cooking fish. He turned to his kitchen, his eyes falling on the back of a young woman with long green hair. Her body lightly swaying to and fro as she fiddled around with Natsu assumed was a pan.

He yawned, alerting her the young woman to his presence.

"Oh, Natsu!" Hisui turned and bowed to him with a smile. "Good morning. Did I wake you?"

"Morning." he yawned again. He took a step forward, but his foot caught something and he immediately fell to his face with a thud. "Agh!"

"Oh no, are you hurt?" The princess gasped.

"No...I'm fine." Natsu groaned and sat on up his knees, rubbing his reddened nose. "What the hell was that?" he turned his head and saw one of Hisui's bags at his feet.

"Did you trip over one of my luggage bags?" The princess guiltily inquired.

"It's ok." Natsu stood up. "What are you doing over there?"

"I was hoping to prepare something for breakfast, but the only thing I could find was fish. I hope that's ok."

"That's fine." Natsu stretched his arms overhead. "But you don't have to do that, you know? I can just find food in the lake."

"It's no trouble. Really. I want to do this. It's a show of appreciation for allowing me to stay here in your home."

Natsu shrugged. "Suit yourself then I guess."

"Thank you." Hisui smiled again. When she rose from her bow, Natsu noticed the bandages on her left elbow and knee.

"What happened?"

Hisui looked down at her bandages. "These?" she let out an embarrassed laugh. "I had some trouble getting out of the hammock this morning and fell onto the floor."

"Are you ok?" Natsu had a bit more concern in his voice. He knew better than anyone how hard his floors were.

"Yes." Hisui nodded. "I'm fine. I was quite uncoordinated as a child. I fell and tripped on my own two feet all the time. So I'm quite sturdy."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her explanation, but the smile on her face didn't look like a forced one.

"As long as you're ok."

"Mhm."

Natsu sniffed the air again. Something was wrong. He looked behind Hisui and his eyes widened in shock at the smoke billowing behind her.

"Hisui! Fire!"

"Hm?" the princess turned around and was met with the fish, now engulfed in flames. "Oh no!"

Natsu quickly moved her out of the way. He ate the fire until it was gone, but the smoke was still floating around the house.

"We have to open the windows and get out of here!" he shouted to Hisui.

"O-ok!" Hisui coughed. She held her arm over her nose to block the smoke and rushed out of the house while Natsu opened the windows. He soon followed her outside, and the two watched as the smoke billowed out of the windows and chimney.

Natsu groaned. "It's gonna take hours to get that smell out."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hisui repeatedly bowed in regret. "It's all my fault for not paying attention to the fish! I should have just waited until you awakened before doing anything!"

Natsu sighed in exhaustion as he looked at the apologetic princess. "It's fine. Nothing got burned down and no one was hurt. Don't worry about it."

Hisui's eyes still shimmered in shame. "But-"

"Guess I'll just have to take a bath in the lake now." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Oh! Then please allow me to wash your back!" Hisui volunteered. "It's the least I can do for ruining the meal." She reached out but Natsu quickly moved away. His face bright red.

"No it's fine!" he yelped. "You don't have to do that! Really!" Natsu's eyelid twitched in fear. All he could think about was what would happen to him if someone from the guild found out. He could picture Erza's reaction now. She would hit him in the head as hard as she could and yell:

"Natsu, you perverted scoundrel! Just because you are married does not mean you can take advantage of her majesty! Have you no shame?!"

Mirajane's reaction would be more subtle, but still just as hurtful:

"Oh, Natsu." She would weep, wiping a tear from her eye. "I thought you had more self-control. How could you do something like that?"

Lucy would be cross as well: "What is wrong with you? How could do something so horrible to the Princess, you pervert?!"

Gray and Gajeel would simply shake their heads in disapproval and mutter something about him being a perverted idiot. Wendy would stop speaking to him out of sheer disgust at his behavior, and then there was Master Makarov.

"You should be ashamed, boy." The old man would say with a disapproving shake of his head. "I thought this guild had taught you better than that."

Natsu would plead his case, but it would end with him being kicked out of the guild and forced to live on the streets like a bum because he was unable to make money. Not even Happy would be with him. The exceed would spend the rest of his days living with Lisanna. Speaking of, what about Lisanna's reaction to-

"Natsu?"

The dragon slayer was brought out of his frantic delusions by Hisui. Her eyes showed her clear concern with his currently panicked face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing!" Natsu yelped again. He started to walk backward towards the forest. "Take a bath at Lucy's place or something! I'll meet you at the guild hall later! See ya!" with that said, Natsu ran as fast as he could into the forest.

"Wait, Natsu!" Hisui called to him, but he was long gone. "I don't know where Lucy lives…"

* * *

Hisui tentatively meandered through the streets of Magnolia in search of Lucy Heartfilia's home.

As the princess suspected it proved to be a rather troubling search. Not only was Hisui wholly ignorant of the layout of Magnolia, but the princess found herself constantly beset by numerous townspeople who wished for an autograph or a simple moment of her time.

Normally Hisui would have no problems with interacting with her subjects - she did a lot of it when she would venture through Crocus - but the people of Magnolia were not like those of capital.

While the capital was filled with people of a somewhat higher financial and social standing, Magnolia – while a seemingly normal and friendly place – was populated by more common folk.

In a way Hisui was relieved because she would not have to put on airs to talk with them, but at the same time she was nervous because she feared that the way she spoke would upset them. That they would think she viewed herself superior. She cared what people thought of her.

After finishing her talk with a group of children she happened to pass by, Hisui was approached by trio of people with curious looks on their faces.

One was a tall, yet rather heavy set young man with black hair and a seedpod like cowlick at the top. There next of the trio was another young man about the same height if a bit taller than the first. He was much skinnier and his light brown hair was spiked up. The final of the three stood in the middle of the young men. She was a girl with wavy light blue hair and a bandana tied on her head. Hisui recognized the three almost immediately.

Though she could not remember their names, the Princess knew they were apart of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Princess Hisui?" the girl asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was searching for Lucy Heartfilia's house, but it's proving a much harder task then I originally thought." The princess answered with rueful giggle. "Would you three happen to know where it is?"

"Lu's house?" the girl inquired. "Um, yeah I know where it is. We can take you there if you want."

"Would you? Oh thank you so much." Hisui smiled.

"It's no problem. Follow me." The girl walked in the opposite direction she was going and Hisui followed, the two young men that accompanied her following behind them as well.

"Just curious…" the girl began. "But why are you looking for Lucy's house?"

"It's a bit embarrassing…" Hisui looked away with a blush. "But I was hoping to use her bath."

"Her bath?!" the three shouted in surprised.

"Please not so loud. It's quite embarrassing."

"Sorry about that." the girl apologized.

The two boys looked up to the sky in thought.

"Lucy and the princess…" the brown haired teen started.

"Taking a bath together." his black haired friend finished.

Their minds began to drift away, their noses slowly starting to bleed as they imagined both of the rather well-endowed and curvy young women washing one another, splashing, and playing around in the bath…naked.

"Hey!" the blue-haired girl shouted to the boys, snapping them back to reality. "You two better not be thinking of anything dirty about Lu and the Princess!"

"W-we're not! Honest!" they defended.

"I'm sorry about them." The girl apologized to Hisui.

"It's nothing to be sorry about." Hisui reassured. "A situation like that would cause most men to fantasize."

The group turned a corner and found themselves on the southern edge of Strawberry Street.

"It's not much farther." The girl informed. "Lucy lives in the middle of this road."

"Thank so much for escorting me…" Hisui paused. "My apologies, but I don't know your name."

"That's ok." The girl smiled. "During all of the commotion during your arrival I never had the chance to introduce myself. I'm Levy McGarden." Levy directed Hisui's eyes to the young men walking behind them. "That's Jet and Droy. Together we're known as Team Shadowgear."

"Shadow…gear?"

"Yep." Jet nodded. "Almost every wizard in Fairy Tail has a certain person or group of people that they work with on jobs and such. Some of them name their team. Ours happens to be Shadowgear."

"Who decided on that name?"

"That...was me." Levy raised her hand, an embarrased blush on her face. "I thought it sounded intimidating."

"I like it." The princess smiled. "It does have a certain charm to it."

"Thank you."

Hisui placed her hand on her chin to think. "So being on a 'team' allows you to get the more difficult jobs done quicker as well as help strengthen guild relations?"

"Basically." Levy smiled.

"How wonderful." Hisui complimented.

"Hey, your majesty." Droy spoke up. "Where's Natsu? I mean you two are married and all so-"

"Droy!" Levy hissed. "That's rude."

"Sorry. I was just curious."

"It's alright." Hisui reassured Levy. "It was Natsu who told me to search for Lucy's home." She answered Droy. "He said we would rendezvous at the guild hall later."

"He left you all alone to search the city without directions?" Levy gasped.

"Man, what a jerk." Jet grimaced.

"Yeah." Droy added in disapproval. "I thought Natsu was a way better guy than that."

"Please do not blame him." Hisui spoke up. "It's really my fault things turned out like this."

Before Shadow Gear could question the Princess' statement, they had arrived Lucy's apartment.

"Here we are." Levy said. "Just go through that door and up the stairs. Lu's apartment is on the left."

Hisui bowed her head. "Thank you again for your help, Levy." She turned Jet and Droy, her head still low. "Thank all of your for escorting me. I apologize if I interfered with your job's progress."

"It was no trouble at all." Levy reassured with a smile. "We have plenty of time to make it up."

"Well then I wish you well on your quest."

"Thank you."

With that Team Shadow Gear left, waving to Hisui for a few more seconds before heading on their way.

Hisui opened the door of the apartment building and walked up the stairs in the middle of the foyer. When she reached the second floor she did as Levy instructed and knocked on the door to her immediate left. She heard shuffling, as well as footsteps on the other side.

"Just a minute." Hisui heard Lucy's voice say through the door.

The princess stepped back upon hearing the locks tumble and turn. When the wooden door swung open she saw Lucy wrapped in a towel, using another to dry her somewhat damp hair.

"Yes? How can I-Hisui? What are you doing here?"

The princess smiled and bowed. "Good morning, Lucy. I hope I am not intruding."

* * *

"I can't believe him." Lucy fumed, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor of her room as she sat on her bed. "How could he just leave you alone like that? That idiot. Doesn't he know that something could have happened to you?"

"Please do not blame Natsu, Lucy." Hisui pleaded. She was currently washing her body in Lucy's tub. "I am not the best when it comes to cooking. I don't know why I even bothered. I just made a fool of myself." Hisui hung her head in shame. "He probably has an even lower opinion of me now."

"It's not your fault." Lucy argued. "You were just trying to do something nice for him. Even if he did something stupid, I'm sure he appreciates it." The blonde smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Hisui asked. It sounded more like a plea for reassurance than anything.

"I know so." Lucy nodded. "Natsu may be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he always appreciates when someone is trying to do something nice for him. Even if he doesn't always say it."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Hisui's mouth. "Thank you, Lucy."

"Anytime."

* * *

"And that's what happened." Natsu exhaled in exhaustion, his head propped against the bar top. "The house still smells like smoke."

Mirajane brought him a steak. "I'm sorry to hear that, but it sounds to me that Princess Hisui was just trying to do something nice for you. You shouldn't be so hard on her."

Natsu took a huge bite out of the steak, managing to fit half of it into his mouth at once. "I know." He said through chews. "I'm not mad at her or anything, but it's still kind of irritating, ya know? This entire marriage thing is just hard to get used to. Honestly I don't know if I'll even be able to."

"Well think of how she feels."

Natsu finished the other half of the steak. "What do you mean?"

"You were not the only one forced into this marriage. Who is to say that the Princess didn't have a life before this as well? Maybe there was someone that she was interested in before she married you."

Natsu started to sulk. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I didn't think of it that way."

"Even though I don't really know her very well, I know she is trying her best. Try meeting her halfway."

"Meet her halfway..." Natsu repeated.

"Just try talking to her. Find out her likes and dislikes. I'm sure there's plenty of things you could learn from and about her if you just take the time to listen."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded and confident smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah! You're right, Mira! Thanks!"

"Always here to help." The barmaid smiled.

"Well before you get all gung-ho…" Cana began from further down the bar. "Maybe you should find the Princess first."

"What are you talking about? She's right-"Natsu turned to the stool next to him. It was empty. "Wait." He turned around and visually searched the guild, but Hisui was nowhere to be found. He turned back to Mirajane. "Did Hisui come in today?"

"No. I haven't seen her all day." Mirajane answered. "I was slightly surprised when she didn't come in with you."

Natsu calmed himself and thought. "She's probably still at Lucy's place."

"Why would she be there?" Mirajane inquired.

"I told her to go there this morning to take a bath. Lucy's cool with it so it should be fine."

"I'm just going to ignore you blatantly volunteering someone's apartment without their permission and ask the more important question." Cana said. "Did you give her directions?"

"Why would I? She knows the way."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because…" Natsu began to think. Why would Hisui know where Lucy's apartment is located? She only came to Magnolia yesterday. His panic started to return. "Because…they're…friends?"

Cana face-palmed. "So you're telling me, not only did you leave Princess Hisui all alone and come here, but you sent her off into Magnolia – a large city that she just arrived in for the first time yesterday – by herself to search for the house of someone she's only talked to a handful of times?"

Natsu smiled uneasily. "Yes…?"

Cana let out a long sigh. "I need another drink. This has to be a new level of idiocy. Even for you, Natsu."

Natsu looked to Mirajane in hopes that she would say something in his defense. Instead she placed her hand on her forehead and sighed in disappointment just as Cana had. "Oh, Natsu…"

"You need to find her." Cana ordered. "There's no telling what kind of trouble she could have got in by herself. There are plenty of shady people that come into town."

"R-right!" Natsu sprinted out of the guild hall without a moment to waste.

"Is he really going to be alright?" Cana asked.

Mirajane brought her another beer. "I sincerely hope so."

* * *

Natsu ran through town at top speed. _Where is she?! Where is she?!_

The dragon slayer frantically darted throughout Magnolia, asking as many townspeople as he could about the Princess' whereabouts. To his dismay no one knew where she was. The more negative answers he received, the more worried he got. Just as Cana said there were plenty of shady people in Magnolia that would love to get their hands on the crown royal of Fiore.

evil wizards, swindlers, Twilight Ogre, peddlers, and numerous other ne'er do wells were just a shortlist of people who would manipulate and or violate Hisui for their own selfish ends; and it would be all Natsu's fault. _Damn it! Why didn't I just go with her?! I'm such an idiot! If something happens to her..._

He turned a corner into the southeast edge of town, his feet taking him towards the train station. "I hope she didn't take the train out of town."

"Natsu?"

The dragon slayer's feet froze. He recognized that voice. It was the last one he wanted to hear in a situation like this. He slowly turned around, his face draining of all color when his eyes fell upon Erza. "H-hey, Erza. Back from your job?" he shakily asked.

"You look pale? Did something happen?" she asked him.

 _Shit!_ Natsu cursed. _I can't let Erza know I lost Hisui! She'll kill me!_ _I gotta get away! Fast!_ Natsu broke into a cold sweat as he started to slowly back away from Erza. This confused the redhead.

"Natsu, what's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?" The closer she got, the further Natsu backed away. "Stop walking and talk to me."

 _I might regret this later…but I have to do this if I want to survive!_ Natsu gulped as loudly as he could and turned his heel, and raced off, a cloud of dust behind him. "Nice seeing ya, Erza! Bye!" he yelled.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!" Natsu was long out of earshot. Erza scratched her head in confusion. "What was that about?"

Natsu ran back to the center of town and stopped in the middle of the street to catch his breath. "That was close. Hopefully Erza didn't suspect anything." he rose up and looked around. "How hard is it to find a Princess anyway? I've searched everywhere." A light then went off in his head. "That's it! I still haven't checked that place yet!" He sprinted off again. "Please be there."

* * *

"Are you sure this alright, Lucy?"

"I'm positive. Your clothes still smells like smoke. So I have no problem lending you some of mine. We're about the same size."

"A-alright." Hisui accepted. "If you don't mind then-"

"Lucy!" Natsu burst through the door into Lucy's apartment, nearly breaking it off of its hinges. "I need your help! Bad! I searched all around the city, but I can't find Hisui anywhere! I have to find her before something happens and-"Natsu abruptly stopped his ranting and felt an uneasy presence. He slowly turned his head.

Standing in front of Lucy's closet was Hisui, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Her lingerie was pink – just a shade darker than Natsu's hair – and was made of ruffled silk. As expected of a noble. Her bra was sheer enough where Natsu could see her skin at the top of her bust, and her panties appeared to be held together by a thin string that could be pulled apart with the lightest tug.

All of this served to accentuate the Princess' surprisingly curvy form. If Natsu had to compare, he would say that Hisui was on about the same level as Mirajane and Erza in terms of figure.

"Wow." He gasped without thinking, a thin trail of blood dripping out of his left nostril.

Hisui's face glowed bright red. She was beyond mortified as she stared at the wide eyes of her husband. She was nowhere near ready for this level of intimacy. She covered herself up as fast as she could, her lips quivering and her eyes watering before she let out an embarrassed scream.

Lucy struck the distracted dragon slayer in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Her face was red as well.

"You idiot pervert!"

* * *

 **New chapter up. I know it's a bit on the short side, but I'm not trying to make these chapters super long like I do with my other stories.**

 **A/N: Wow. Over 600 favorites on my profile. I honestly don't know what to say. That's pretty huge for me.** **I want to thank all of those who have supported me and my stories over the three years I've written on here, and as well as those of you who recently found me. Without you guys this wouldn't be possible. Hopefully I continue to meet your expectations. My writing style has changed quite a bit over these three years, and that's in part to you guys. Thank you.**

 **Also over 300 followers on this story. I never expected it to be this big in such a short amount of time. Thanks again. I will continue to make this and my other stories as best I can.**

 **As always leave a comment/review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. A Drunk's Request

Without chaos, there can be no order. The lawless must be brought to heel by the authority in order for society to function as it was meant to. At times this can be harsh, but this is simply the way of the world.

Long ago, all manners of beast and man roamed throughout Fiore without fear of reproach or reprimand. Ancient creatures now long dead ruled the skies and seas, while all on land struggled as best they could to survive and making livings form themselves. Despite the country's rough terrain, this arrangement was not completely impossible to live in.

Some of those early people were able to coexist peacefully, forming mutually beneficial relationships through trade and bargaining with others like them. For many this was a comfortable way to live, but there were those who were envious of such fortune and goodwill.

Wars were frequently waged between the haves and the have nots in those days. Disputes over land, property, and even people were as common as breathing. It was a simpler time, but in ways that made it all the more dangerous.

Local militias and vanguards were formed by some villages in order to quell these violent disputes, but they did little to alleviate problems. For this world to change, there would need to rise a new way of thinking. A form of thought that many may not agree with, but at the same time could respect and follow for the better of themselves and their continued survival.

It was for this reason that-

 ***SNORE***

It was for this reason-

 ***SNORE***

It was for-

 ***SNORE***

This reason-

 ***SNORE~***

* * *

Hisui loudly slammed the book in her hands shut, alarming Natsu.

"Huh? What's going on? What happened?" he looked around lazily, a line of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. When he looked ahead, he finally took notice of the displeasure on the Princess' face. Her eyes were closed, her brow furrowed, her lips in a tight line, and her nose wrinkled. This was indeed to irritated appearance of a Princess Royal.

"You're drooling." Hisui said as politely as she could. She still had yet to open her eyes to look at him.

"Sorry." Natsu wiped his mouth clean.

Hisui was noticeably different when she engaged in lessons with Natsu. She was more stern and rigid, losing all of the nervousness and curiosity she displayed throughout the rest of the day. In a way she reminded Natsu of Erza during these moments. He still didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. He thought good since she was a bite more assertive, but past experiences with Erza had the dragon slayer leaning to more of the "bad"connotation.

"I know this information can be a chore to sit through, but I would forever grateful if you stayed awake during at least one of these sessions." Hisui said. In a way she now understood Arcadios' frustrations when she was younger.

"I'm trying…" Natsu leaned back in his chair and stretched. "But this is stuff is so boring. Can't we just skip it for today?"

"No we can't." she stiffly refused. "We have already missed a week as it is. All of this is essential if you're to become King. We have to get through it as quickly as we can."

"Who said I wanted to be King anyway?" Natsu grumbled.

Hisui heard his complaint but chose to act like she hadn't. Seeing the childish pout on Natsu's face, Hisui relaxed. "The quicker we finish the lesson, the sooner we'll be able to move onto something else. Please, Natsu."

Natsu sighed in acceptance and faced the princess. His eyes still showed no genuine interest in what she was saying, but at least he no longer looked tired. Hisui chose to take this as a step in the right direction.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. She reopened book and cleared her throat. "Now the establishment of the monarchy was a pivotal step in uniting the country..."

* * *

"You wanna say that again, you bastard?!"

"Sure! Since you're so hard of hearing I'll say it a hundred times!"

Hisui daintily sat at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild hall, watching as Natsu brawled with Gray Fullbuster. As soon as she and Natsu entered the hall, the ice-make wizard made a sly remark about Natsu losing track of her in the city the other day. The punches began to fly soon after.

 _Perhaps I should stop them._ Hisui nervously gripped the edge of her dress. While she was used to the guild's somewhat friendly attitudes towards one another – the interactions of which she found endearing – the princess had not yet gotten used to the seemingly random fights that took place at the drop of a hat. In all honesty it baffled her. _Is this really the same guild that won the Grand Magic Games and saved the kingdom?_ she found herself wondering on more than one occasion.

"I wouldn't worry about Natsu."

Hisui's ears caught the pleasant voice of Mirajane Strauss. She looked over her shoulder and saw the barmaid standing behind her, cleaning a plate.

"He and Gray have been fighting like that since they were kids. Even I had a bit of a rivalry with Erza in my younger days." she giggled.

Hisui looked back to Natsu and Gray. They were still fighting, hurling less than flattering descriptions about each other's appearance and magic ability. There were also more than a few profanities thrown about.

"But why do they fight so much?" the Princess asked. "Do they hate one another?"

Mirajane couldn't help but giggle at that question. This confused the Princess even more.

"I can see how you would think that, but I wouldn't say Natsu and Gray hate each other. It's quite the opposite in fact."

Hisui watched as her husband punched his guildmate in the face, sending him flying into one of the wood tables on the opposite side of the guild hall. Gray rose from the rubble, retaliating by kicking a gloating Natsu in the back and knocking him into a wall.

"They fight all the time because they respect one another's strength." Mirajane explained. "They just want to prove which one of them is the stronger one."

"Isn't there another way to do that besides fighting?"

"Probably, but why ruin their fun?"

"That was a cheap shot, you pervert streaker!" Natsu yelled at his rival.

"Then why don't you come over here and do something about it, you airheaded pyro!"

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Bring it!"

Mirajane giggled while Hisui tried to make sense of it all. When she looked around at the rest of the guild to gauge their reactions, she saw a number of different emotions. Some were weary of Natsu and Gray's constant brawling and ignored them. Others were frightened what the Master – who was currently out of a town at a meeting – or Erza - who was on a job - would say if they caught them. The most shocking thing she witnessed was that some of the guild members were taking bets on who would win the fight. Gray was the favorite. Though not by much.

"Why are they fighting this time?"

Hisui watched as a newly arrived Lucy took a seat on the stool next to her.

"Gray made fun of Natsu for losing the princess the other day." Mirajane answered.

"I can't say he didn't deserve it." Lucy sighed. She turned her attention to Hisui. "Good morning." She smiled.

Hisui respectfully bowed her head. "Good morning, Lucy."

Lucy noticed the bandages beneath the long sleeve of Hisui's dress and her eyes widened.

"What's that?"

"Oh this?" Hisui pulled up her right sleeve, showing more bandages. They were wrapped along the length of her forearm.

"Yes that!" Lucy pointed in alarm. It was more serious than she thought.

"Oh my." Mirajane said with concern. "What happened?"

Hisui smiled and pulled down her sleeve. "I simply fell out of the hammock again. It's nothing to trouble yourself over."

"A hammock?" Mirajane questioned. She never thought that a princess like Hisui would willingly sleep in something so…archaic.

"Yes. That's where I have been sleeping since coming here."

"Where does Natsu sleep?"

"Natsu sleeps on the couch." Happy spoke up. He walked over to the girls, sitting in the space between Lucy and Hisui as he snacked on his morning fish.

"Hello, Happy." The princess greeted. "I didn't see you this morning."

"I left right after you started teaching Natsu." The exceed answered.

"Natsu hasn't bought a bed yet?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Nope."

Lucy face palmed, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Why is he such an idiot?"

"Please, Lucy, it's nothing to worry about." Hisui tried to calming the irritated blonde with a smile.

"Have you spoken to him about getting a bed?" Mirajane asked the Princess.

"N-no. I haven't." Hisui began to fidget with the ends of her dress again. "I've already done enough by suddenly moving in with him. I don't want to be even more of a bother." She started to blush. "I don't know what I should do. This is all so new to me."

"I imagine marriage is like that for most people." Lucy giggled.

"It is hard to approach him without feeling like I'm a burden." She bit on her bottom lip.

"You can't expect things to get better if you don't talk them out." Mirajane stated. "Natsu may be a lot of things, but he's not dumb when it comes to these type of situations. He can be surprisingly understanding. If you explain everything to him, I'm sure you'll both reach a compromise. Who knows? He might be thinking the same thing you were."

"Do you really think so?"

Lucy and Mirajane both nodded.

"Aye." Happy chirped with a smile, having finished his meal. "Natsu may be an idiot, but he's not a jerk."

"Hey!" the dragon slayer shouted. "I heard that!"

"I wasn't trying to hide it." Happy replied.

Hisui started to giggle. When she saw the others smiling at her she abruptly stopped, her cheeks red again from embarrassment. "I apologize."

"You don't have to be sorry." Lucy said. "It's ok to let you hair down here. We're all friends."

"Friends…"

Hisui chewed on this word for a moment. Friend. She never really had any friends before. Other people she had met that were her age were either daughters of rich families trying to get closer to her so their families could win favor with her father – the king – or boys who only sought to court her. She had never been close enough with anyone to call them a genuine friend. One person she thought filled that role was Arcadios; but even then he was more of a caretaker than an actual companion.

"Natsu! Gray!" a commanding voice shouted into the guild, frightening every one – Hisui included.

In walked Erza Scarlet, her menacing steps echoing throughout the now dead silent guild hall. She approached the battling young men; both of which were frozen in absolute fear.

"What have I said about brawling in the guild hall?" Erza prompted.

"D-don't?" Gray timidly answered.

"That's right." She looked over to Natsu who furiously nodded in confirmation. "Normally I would shrug off your foolish behavior, but that is no longer acceptable. Now that Princess Hisui will be staying with us for the foreseeable future, we must be on our best behavior and set an example. Especially you, Natsu. Understand?"

Natsu and Gray gave no response. They were too scared.

"Do you understand?!" Erza shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Gray straightened up and bowed before her.

"Good. Now this is the last time we will have this conversation. Carry on." Erza walked past them towards the bar. Natsu and Gray both fell to their knees in shock, their hearts racing marathons in their chests. The guild was both confused and surprised by this turn of events.

"Wow. She didn't beat them up."

"Yeah, but I'm even more afraid now than I was a minute ago."

"I'd hate to see what she does if they fight again."

"They definitely won't make it out alive next time."

Gray and Natsu remained on the ground, and slowly but surely the atmosphere in the guild returned to normal.

"Good day, milady." Erza greeted Hisui with a respectful bow.

"Good morning to you, Dame Scarlet." The princess smiled.

Hisui had begun addressing Erza as "Dame" – the female equivalent of a knight – fairly recently. The Princess first found it odd that Erza preferred to be addressed this way since she wouldn't be a knight until Natsu had properly ascended to the throne, but the redhead's perseverance proved too much for the wary royal.

The way Erza's eyes would light up and her nose would wiggle at the utterance of the words made Hisui smile. It was cute to see the normally stern and commanding Erza beam with pride at her new title.

Erza handed a job request to Mirajane, who proceeded to look it over.

"Are you sure you want to take this one?" The barmaid asked. The job in question was simple: find a missing pet. "This seems rather light for you."

"I agree, but it's necessary." Erza rubbed her shoulder. From the look on her face, Hisui could tell that was having some kind of pain. "I've been feeling a bit exhausted lately, so I figured a more low risk job would be better for all of us."

"You're taking Natsu and Gray as well?"

"If I don't keep an eye on them, they'll start fighting again." Erza sighed.

"That's true." Mirajane giggled.

"Will you come as well, Lucy?" the redhead asked.

"Sure. It's nice to do a simple job for a change." Lucy smiled.

"I'll come too!" Happy chirped.

"Then it's settled." Erza accepted with a nod. "Natsu! Gray!"

The two boys rushed over to the redhead and stood at attention.

"We're leaving for a job. Get ready."

"Right!" the pair went their separate ways and began to pack.

Hisui reached over to a box a small distance down the bar from her. It was neatly wrapped in a pink and blue cloth. "Happy, will you please give this to Natsu? I assumed he would take a job today so I made him a lunch."

"Aye." The exceed saluted, took the box, and floated over to Natsu using his wings.

Hisui watched the two talk for a little while and was surprised when Happy pointed in her direction. That surprise grew when Natsu stood up and walked over to her.

"This job shouldn't be too hard." He didn't make eye contact with her, but the Princess could see the red tint on his cheeks. "We can leave when I get back."

"I will be right here." Hisui smiled.

"Y-yeah." Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "I'll see you later." He went back to the table to finish packing.

"I wonder what that was about." Mirajane smiled playfully. The princess blushed at the insinuation.

"Natsu is taking me on a tour of the town later." She explained.

"Ohh. A date for the newlyweds?" Mirajane teased.

"I-it's nothing like that!" the Princess quickly yelped. "He is simply showing me around so I won't get lost if I have to go into town alone again."

"If it's not a date then why are you going at night?"

"It was my idea." Hisui nervously admitted. "I'm not very good in crowds, and there are less people walking around the streets at night so I chose that time to go."

"I had no idea you were so bold, Princess Hisui." Mirajane continued to tease.

"I said before that it's not like that!"

"We're heading out!" Natsu shouted from the stairs.

"H-have a safe trip!" Hisui blurted out in an attempt to quell Mirajane's teasing, her eyes caught Natsu's. This only made things worse.

The rest of the guild began to woo and tease the now embarrassed couple. Hisui buried her face in her hands, her cheeks now as red as tomatoes.

"Hey, Princess." a voice called.

Hisui looked through her fingers to a woman sitting a few stools down from her. She had long brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Her outfit consisted of white capri pants, and a blue bikini top. Quite an odd outift to be wearing in public. She also had a mug in her hand filled with beer. It took a the Princess a couple of seconds to place a name and face, but she eventually came to realize that this woman was Cana Alberona. Fairy Tail's resident drunk - Natsu's words, not hers.

"You're not busy right now are you?" she heard Cana ask.

"No. I'm not busy." the Princess politely answered. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

"Ms. Alberona?"

"I told you, call me Cana. 'Ms. Alberona' makes me feel old."

"My apologies...Cana. Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon."

The Princess looked around the narrow street path as she followed behind Cana. Turning into an alleyway located in downtown Magnolia, Hisui found herself in what was clearly an older area of Magnolia. The homes were more basic in design than the ones Hisui normally saw in the city, but the people were just as friendly - Hisui would argue that they were even more pleasant than people she encountered in the city.

"This is 'Old Town'." Cana said. "Kind of a lame name I know." The fortuneteller took a sip of the bottle she brought from the guild before continuing her explanation. "Some of the people around here have been living in Magnolia since even Master Makarov was a kid and refuse to move when the city starting getting larger. Others can't afford to live in other areas of the city."

"I see." Hisui looked around at the worn buildings. Some looked to be on the verge of collapsing any minute.

"We're here."

Hisui stopped next to Cana, and saw a rusted gate. She craned her neck upward, seeing the cross sitting atop of a spire - its' shadow being cast over them by the sun. They were in front of an old church.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" The Princess asked.

"Hey!" a voice cried out. "How many times must I tell you that there is no alcohol allowed in the house of God?!"

Hisui watched as an elderly man in a bishop's vestments and mitre approached the rusted church gates, his fist angrily shaking at a grinning Cana.

"It's wine. That should be fine right?" she replied.

The man sighed. "How you managed to grow up to be such a lout is still a mystery to me."

"Don't be like that, Father Brock. I brought you a guest."

"A guest?" The man turned and, his eyes widened when he recognized Cana's companion. "Princess Hisui!"

"H-hello." the princess bowed. She had no idea how else to respond. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Father."

"No, the pleasure is all mine, your majesty. Come inside. Come inside." he waved. "The children will be most happy to see you."

"Children?" Hisui nervously looked back to Cana, who offered nothing a wide smile.

"You heard the man. Go on in." she shooed. "I'll be right behind ya."

"Make sure you throw out that alcohol as well, Cana!" Father Brock chided.

"Yeah. Yeah." The fortuneteller tossed the bottle into a nearby trash can.

* * *

Hisui followed Father Brock and Cana to the church doors. She had no idea what to expect. Was she to give a sermon? Perform some sort of eulogy as funeral? Why were there children? Her heart was beating faster by the second.

When Father Brock opened the doors into the cathedral, Hisui was greeted by the sight of at least a dozen children standing around in a circle. They appeared to be some sort of game.

"Children!" Father Brock called, clapping to get their attention. "We have visitors!"

All of the kids looked to the door, their eyes going wide.

"Cana!" they all shouted happily.

"Hey." the fortuneteller waved. "I'm not the only one though." she stepped aside, her hands gestured to Hisui. "Look who I brought."

The children gasped in disbelief.

"Is it really her?"

"It's the Princess!"

"She's really pretty!"

"Why is she here?!"

"Let's go ask her!"

Suddenly the kids swarmed the startled Princess, surrounding her. Hisui looked around at all of them. Their ages varied, but none looked to be older than Wendy and Romeo.

"Are you really married to Natsu?" one suddenly asked.

"Y-yes. I am."

"That's so romantic."

"Why did you get married?" another inquired.

"The situation is a tad complicated."

"Do you love him?"

The princess blushed. "T-that is a little personal."

"What's being a princess like?!"

"I can't really put it into words."

"Do you know any princes?"

"Will you play with us?"

"Yeah! Play with us!"

Hisui continued to be bombarded with questions from the excitable children and soon found herself pulled and pushed down the aisle by the excitable kids.

"Please calm down, children." Hisui nervously requested. "There's no need to push. I will play with you."

Father Brock and Cana watched with smiles on their faces.

"As expected of someone of royalty, she has excellent fashion sense." Father Brock said, complimenting Hisui's sun dress.

"Honestly I thought you would get on my back for bringing her like that." Cana smirked.

* * *

"Dammit! I can't believe this happened again!"

Natsu furiously ran through town, once again on the search for a missing Hisui. Returning from his job quicker than expected, Natsu aimed to take Hisui on their tour right away, but she was nowhere to be found. After talking to Mirajane he found out that she had left the guild hall with Cana not long after he departed. He was out the door faster than Mirajane could finish telling him where they went.

 _Where are they?! I bet Cana took Hisui to some bar or something!_ While mildly curious of just what a drunken Hisui would look like, the dragon slayer pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being in order to focus on his search.

Entering downtown, Natsu's nose picked up a mix what he deduced was alcohol and cocoa. _That's Cana scent!_ Darting into the alley his nose lead him to, Natsu raced to the other end, emerging into the streets of Old Town. It was here that everything began to fall into place.

 _If Cana took Hisui here than there is only one place they could be._

Natsu sprinted straightaway down the street, the old church quickly growing in the distance. He stopped when he reached door, lifting his nose into the air. As he expected the smell was coming from the building. "This is the place." He forced open the door. "Hisui!" he shouted. When he looked into the church he saw his wife, kneeling in the middle of a group of children.

The princess turned her head to him and smiled. "Oh hello, Natsu." she greeted in pleasant surprise. "I was not expecting you back so soon. How was your job?"

All of Natsu's momentum was gone. "I-it was fine I guess." Hisui's gentle smile and calm attitude confused him. He expected her to be shocked by his bursting in like a madman. Most other people would be anyway.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Cana smirked.

"Natsu's here too!" one of the kids shouted. The children stood up and raced to Natsu just as they had done to Hisui.

"Hey, Natsu, give us a fireworks show again!"

"Yeah! Please?!"

"Pretty please?!"

"Calm down! Stop pushing!" Natsu looked at all of the children hugged around him. Despite his annoyed scowl they smiled brightly, looking up at him with wide and expectant eyes. The younger ones even clung to his waistcoat with their little hands for added effect. Part of Natsu wanted to say no, but the kids proved persistent.

Natsu crossed his arms and let out a displeased huff. He then spun around with enough force to make the children let go of his coat and walked out of the church. The children started to frown in disappointment for having been denied, but when Natsu was halfway between the gate and the door he turned his head to the children, his teeth showing as he smiled. "You guys coming or not?" he asked.

The children all gasped in delight and ran out to him. "Yeah!" they shouted.

Hisui, Cana, and Father Brock went outside as well.

"Alright! Stand back!" Natsu said to the kids.

The children did as they were told and watched Natsu inhale as much air as he could. Their bodies shaking in excitement.

 **FIRE DRAGON ROAR**

Natsu blew a stream of fire into the sky, the heated air generated slightly warming up everyone watching.

The children exploded with joy. Clapping happily and as they cheered on the dragon slayer.

"I'm not done yet." Natsu grinned. He shot a fireball in the sky, when it exploded it was shaped like the Fairy Tail guild emblem. He shot more fire balls after that one, each one with a letter spelling out the guild's name.

Hisui was impressed by the display as well. "I had no idea he had such excellent control over his magic."

"I forget about that sometimes too." Cana chuckled.

"I hope he doesn't burn the church like he did last time." Father Brock fretted.

"Do you think I can be in a guild one day, Natsu?!" one of the children - a young girl with brown hair - asked.

"Of course you can!" The dragon slayer smiled. "What guild do you wanna join?"

"Sabertooth!" she quickly answered.

Natsu was taken aback. He was sure that children who grew up in Magnolia would want to join Fairy Tail. "W-why that guild?"

"Because Sting and Rogue are really cool and handsome." She blushed, her cheeks red as she twisted the point of her shoe in the ground.

"That's it?" Natsu questioned.

"Mhm." the girl nodded.

"You have a crush on Sting and Rogue!" One of the children - a boy with black hair and glasses - teased her.

"I do not!" she argued. She started to chase the boy around the entrance. The other children cheering them on.

"Please, children! No rough housing!" Father Brock pleaded.

"That didn't take long." Cana grinned. To her surprise, Hisui started to laugh.

* * *

Hisui and Cana sat in the front church pue, watching as the children slept in their sleeping bags before the altar. Natsu was sleeping among them as well, his mouth agape as he snored the night away. Oddly enough this didn't seem to upset the children's slumber - in fact some of them were huddled close to Natsu while he slept.

"Thanks for letting me drag you all the way out here." Cana said, looking out of the stained glass window behind the cross on the altar. "The kids have been asking me about you since you came into town, so I thought bringing you here would be good for them. Looks I was right. I never saw them so happy. Also...sorry I ruined your plans. I know Natsu was supposed to show you around town today."

"There is no need to apologize." Hisui said. She looked down at the girl resting her head on her lap. She had to be no older than five. Hisui smiled softly as she gently rubbed the girl's pale red locks. "This was more enjoyable than I thought it would be. The children were very fun to be around."

"The church here takes in orphans." Cana revealed. "I used to live here too."

Hisui's eyes went wide. "Cana...I had no idea..."

"It's fine. It's not something I like to advertise a whole lot. When I was child..." she looked to the girl in Hisui's lap. "I think I was about her age. My mother passed away. She left my father a while before she died, so i thought I should go look for him. Ask why he and my mom broke up."

"Did you ever find him?"

"Actually I did." the fortuneteller smiled.

"What was he like?"

Cana pictured Gildarts in her head. "He's a good for nothing, shameless, womanizing, dirt bag."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"He's not all bad. He has his moments here and there, but he's more of a pain than anything." She stretched her arms overhead. "Before I found him I joined Fairy Tail, but being too young to go on any real jobs I didn't have money for a place to stay, so Father Brock took me in. These kids...they don't have many people that they can look up to. I brought Wendy here before so they could relate to someone their own age, but they don't have much to choose from in the way of role models. Most people just forget about them, so they end spending lots of time here not seeing too much of anyone until they're old enough to be on their own. It's a harsh life to lead. I figured if someone like you cared enough to come see and spend time with them, even if it was only once, they would start to think that life isn't always so bad. That there are people who do care about them. People who want to see them live full lives and be happy."

Hisui didn't know what to say. She had no idea that Cana had put so much behind this chance meeting. It was inspiring in a way.

When she looked at the children, Hisui couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. Every word Cana said had rang true, these kids would most likely be in for a hard life. Some would likely luck out and join a guild like Cana had, but others who had no aptitude for magic would have a harder road ahead of them. It was depressing to think about, and even more disheartening to talk about. Were some victims of war? Were others sold into slavery before coming here? Were they simply abandoned by ill-fit parents? These were only some of the possibilities that the Princess' thought of. She realized just how ignorant she was about how dark life in the city could be. It was enough to make her cry.

"I..." she started. "I want to do something for these children."

"Oh?" Cana was intrigued by the Princess' words.

"I want to help them somehow."

"I didn't bring you here so you would feel sorry and take pity on them." Cana said. "That's the last thing they need."

"It's not like that at all." Hisui defended. "This country...Fiore. It can be so beautiful, but often times I get so caught up in that beauty that I do not see it's ugliness as well. These children, through no fault of their own, are victims of that ugliness."

"So what are you going to do? Adopt all of them?" Cana joked. "I don't think Natsu's house is big enough for all of them."

"No. I want to do more than just change their living space. I want to change their environment. Their world. I want to make Fiore a better place. Not just for these children, but for all children. For people both young and old as well. I want to make this country a safe haven for all who dwell within it's borders. Free of war. Free of strife. Free of fear and pain. I want to make this country give back all that it has taken from these children, as well as countless others."

"Sounds like a pretty crazy goal to me."

"I know it sounds childish. It may even be impossible..." Hisui once again looked down to the little girl in her lap. She snuggled against the Princess's adbomen, a warm smile on her face. "But I still want to try." Hisui continued. "I will never be able to call myself a proper Queen if I can not make life easier for those who have faith in me."

Cana sat in silence, letting Hisui's words sink in. After a while she spoke. "You know...I was wrong about you."

"Wrong? About what?"

"I thought you were just another one of those 'high society snob' types that were 'too good' to talk to us peasants." Cana's words wounded the Princess' pride a bit, but she continued. "But I see that you actually do care about people. I noticed back when you risked your life to help fight the dragons, and I realized it even more today." Cana smiled. " Your plan is a bit vague...as well a bit on the crazy side...but I support it. I don't think I'd mind bowing to a Queen with that kind of attitude."

"Thank you so much." Hisui bowed her head graciously. "I am so glad to hear you say such kind words."

"No need to thank me. Cana waved off. "But I do have a couple of conditions."

"Conditions?"

"One: make sure that idiot doesn't get to make any of the big decisions." she pointed to the sleeping Natsu.

"O-ok." Hisui nervously accepted. "What is the other condition?"

Cana winked. "Make sure you save some of that high class alcohol for me when you become Queen."

The Princess smiled warmly. "You have my word."

"Then it's a deal." Cana held out her hand, and Hisui shook it.

"Yes. It is."

The girl's started to laugh, unknowingly waking Natsu from his slumber. When he saw the look of joy and happiness on Hisui's face, he smiled.

He then closed his eyes, letting the sweet sounds of Hisui's laughter carry him to back to sleep.

* * *

 **New chapter is up. Sorry for the wait, but I'm nothing if not a perfectionist. Bit of a longer chapter this time too.**

 **I decided to take more of a detour this time around. I tried to focus more on Hisui's relationships with other members of the guild, as well as how she saw things in her environment, instead of focusing on just her relationship with Natsu.**

 **She's going to be the Queen one day. So I think this is pretty nice to do every now and again.**

 **For those who don't know. I got the orphanage idea from the "Fairy Punishment Game" Omake when Cana brought Wendy.**

 **Leave a review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Kind Words and Bitter Memories

"Can you see them?"

A woman with long dark green hair pointed to a flock of birds flying toward the rising sun. Next to her a very excited little girl with short emerald hair could hardly contain her wonder and excitment.

"Mhm! They're really pretty!" the child chirped. "I wanna fly too! Can I?!"

The woman giggled. "Humans don't normally fly, sweetie."

The child titled her head in honest confusion. "Why not?"

"Because we do not possess wings." The woman explained. "Wings are what allow creatures to glide along the air currents and soar through the sky. Without them we humans can only remain on the ground."

The child pouted and crossed her arms. "That's not fair. I wanna fly."

The woman smiled. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be able to."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

The woman nodded. "Yes. Just because humans were not created to fly, doesn't mean that they can't."

The little girl's smile widened.

The woman held out her hand. "Come now. It's time for your lessons."

"I don't wanna go to lessons." the child whined. "Arcadios is mean."

"If you would stop sleeping while he is trying to teach then perhaps he would be nicer to you."

The little girls' face remained contorted in displeasure. Just then the woman formed an idea.

"How about this? If you promise to pay attention to Arcadios' lessons and not fall asleep, I will give you a reward."

The girl's eyes widened. "What kind of reward?!"

"How does ice cream from the market sound?"

"Really?! You'll take me to get ice cream?!"

"Yes, but only if you stay awake during your lessons. I will also ask you questions afterward to make sure you were paying attention. Do we have a deal, Hisui?"

"Yeah!" the child nodded happily. "Deal!"

The woman smiled. "Then let's be off. I imagine Arcadios is tired of waiting for us."

Hisui eagerly grabbed the woman's hand and followed her back into the palace, a wide smile on her face as she sung a song about ice cream.

* * *

"Mother…" Hisui muttered in her sleep.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" Happy asked Natsu.

The pair sat at the kitchen table, watching the princess as she talked in her sleep. She had been doing this for the past hour.

"Beats me." Natsu shrugged. He took a bite into the boar he had caught that morning, food flying in all directions when he resumed speaking. "But I think she said something about her mom."

"Her mom? She was the Queen, right?"

"Yeah. If Hisui is a Princess then her mom had to be the Queen."

"She never talks about her though. I wonder why?"

Natsu shrugged again. "Maybe they had a fight or something. Like Lucy and her dad."

"But if something like that happened then everyone in the country would know, right?" Happy pondered his own question for a moment and soon came to a realization. "Actually I've never heard **anything** about the Queen of Fiore."

"Hey, yeah…now that you mention it I haven't either. Think we should ask Hisui about her?"

"Probably."

Natsu and Happy stopped talking when they saw Hisui start to awaken. She sat up from the mattress on the floor and yawned, stretching her arms overhead.

"Morning." Natsu greeted.

"Good morning." Happy chirped.

"Good morning to you both." The Princess returned with a tired smile. Her hand's felt the softness of the mattress beneath her. "Did I fall from the hammock again?"

Natsu and Happy nodded.

The Princess bowed her head in shame. "I'm so sorry you have to keep going through all of this trouble for my sake."

"Don't worry about it." Natsu waved off. "I've fallen out of that thing way more than you have. Just takes time to get used to."

"Thank you for the encouragement, but I don't feel as confident."

Due to Hisui's chronic tossing and turning during the night – which usually resulted in her falling out of the hammock - Natsu devised a plan to ease her pain by putting an old mattress he had found below her. Oddly enough this worked.

Hisui would fall harmlessly from the hammock to the mattress – which also came with a pillow – and continue her sleep somewhat uninterrupted. All things considered Natsu was very proud of himself for this idea.

The dragon slayer held up the boar leg in his hand.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The princess neatly made the mattress and pushed it under the hammock before going to sit at the kitchen table. In front of her were various assortments of meats and berries. There were also mugs of some sort of red juice. She assumed it was made from some of the berries.

"Do you find everything to eat in the forest?"

"Only when I don't eat at the guild or I'm out on a job." Natsu answered before taking another bite of his meal.

"So basically all the time." Happy translated.

"You are quite the skilled hunter." Hisui complimented her husband.

"It's not that hard." Natsu muffled with a full mouth.

"Yeah." Happy chimed in. "The hard part is trying to get him not to burn what he catches."

"I don't burn everything! This boar cooked fine."

"That's the third one you caught."

Hisui giggled at their banter. Things were usually like this in the morning. Natsu and Happy would start an argument about something ultimately meaningless, and Hisui would just observe until they all left for the guild. At first she tried to discourage their disagreements, but over the brief time she had been with them she'd gotten used to it. In fact she sort of found it endearing.

"Hey, Hisui." Natsu called.

The princess wiped the bits of food from the corners of her mouth with a cloth and looked to the dragon slayer.

"Yes?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

Hisui's cheeks turned red. "How embarrassing. I hope I didn't say anything unbecoming."

"No it's not that. You were talking about your mom."

Hisui froze.

"Your mom was the Queen of Fiore, right?" Natsu inquired. "I've never really heard anything about her before. What is she like?"

"Is she nice like you?" Happy asked.

"I…" Hisui started. She struggled to find the right words to say. In the end she chose complete avoidance. "Can we please change the subject?"

Natsu and Happy were confused but her anxiousness.

"Huh? But why?" Happy pleaded.

"Yeah. We just want to know-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Hisui's sudden shout startled Natsu and Happy. It even surprised the Princess herself.

Hisui quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes wide in both shock and embarrassment. She shot up from the table, her shame not even allowing her to push in her chair. "I-I'll go and get ready!"

She grabbed her things and ran out of the house, leaving a stunned Natsu and Happy in her wake.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked.

Happy shrugged.

* * *

Hisui's face clearly expressed her disappointment in herself as she washed her body. Thanks to help from Juvia and Cana, the Princess was able to find a fresh water spring not too far from Natsu and Happy's home. It wasn't that big – barely fitting three people comfortably – but it was more than acceptable for her.

Submerging herself in the clear waters, Hisui tried her best to recall the dream she had the previous night.

 _I can't seem to remember what the dream was about. Still…this is the second time I've thought of her in the past number of months. Why do these memories continue to surface?_

Hisui thought of her mother's face. It was almost the exact same as her own. The only real difference was that her mother's eye color was blue instead of green and her hair was a couple of shades darker. She also had a beauty mark just below her left eye. In a word, she was beautiful.

Hisui next thought was of her own outburst just before her bath.

 _How callous of me. I shouldn't have yelled at them. They were rightfully curious. I must properly apologize later._

Hisui rose up from the spring. When she broke the surface of the water her eyes suddenly met Natsu's. The two looked at one another wide-eyed for almost a full second before yelling in fright. They turned their backs to one another – Hisui covering her bare chest with crossed arms – with blushes on their faces.

"W-what are you doing here?!" The princess squealed.

"Sorry!" Natsu apologized. "You were gone for a while so I came to look for you! I-I didn't know you were still bathing!"

"I left my clothes hanging in the tree." Hisui pointed to her left without turning around and Natsu followed her arm. Like she said her dress was neatly hanging on the branch of a nearby tree.

"I didn't see. Sorry."

"I-it's fine. Now could you please leave so I can finish?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

Natsu took a step forward and stopped. "I also wanted to apologize for earlier."

Hisui started to relax.

"Apologize?"

"It's obvious you didn't wanna talk about your mom. I don't know what happened, but we clearly brought up some bad memories."

"It's alright." Hisui said. "Neither of you knew. I should be the one apologizing for yelling at you like I did. That's no way for a princess to act."

"Doesn't matter if you're a princess. You're human. It's ok to get mad sometimes."

Hisui felt herself smile.

"I'll see you back at home."

"Ok."

* * *

"See you later."

"Be safe."

Hisui waved Natsu and Happy goodbye as they exited the guild with their team. They explained that the job they were going on would only take a few hours at the most, so Hisui decided to stay and wait at the guild hall.

The princess thought of passing the time by visiting the orphanage again, but when Cana told her that Father Brock had taken the the children on a field trip to Hargeon she found herself instantly bored. As such she sat quietly at the bar, awaiting her husband's return.

"You look bored."

Hisui turned around to see the warm smile of Mirajane Strauss.

"Good morning, Ms. Mirajane." The princess greeted.

"I've told you that you don't have to be so formal." The barmaid giggled. "Mira is just fine."

"My apologies. I'll be sure to remember."

"You and Natsu seem to be getting along."

"Yes. It is a slow process, but I think we are making progress. At least…I hope we are."

Mirajane's smiled formed into a playful grin. "Are you starting to fall for him?"

The princess' cheeks burned red. "N-no! I-I mean I'm not sure…it's much too early to tell. Not that I don't want to have those feelings for him! But-"

"It's ok." Mirajane giggled. "I was just teasing you. Take your time. I'm sure things will work themselves out."

"Y-yes." Hisui nodded – her cheeks still warm. "I hope they will. It's just that there is still much I do not know about him. He is not the most open person. Do you know anything about him?""

"Hmm." Mirajane pressed her hand under her chin and began to think. "No more than anyone else in the guild. To be honest there isn't much to him. Usually with Natsu, what you see is what you get."

"I see." Hisui started to sulk.

"Oh no, don't be sad." Mirajane tried to cheer up the princess. "I know there people in the guild who know him much better than I do. There's Happy, Lucy, Erza, and Gray…but they all went with Natsu on the job." Mirajane closed her eyes and engaged in deep thought, trying to figure out who else in the guild knew more about Natsu than his team. Suddenly the barmaid's eyes shot open, alarming the princess. "Of course!" She shouted, tapping her cheek with her palm. "How could I forget?!"

"Forget what?" Hisui was confused.

"Lisanna knows Natsu better than almost anyone! She would be the perfect person to ask."

"Lisanna? That is your younger sister, correct?"

"Yep. She and Natsu were really close when they were kids. I used to tease that they had a crush on one another, but that obviously isn't the case now. Hold on, I'll go get her." Mirajane swiftly moved from behind the bar and went on the hunt for her sister.

Hisui sat patiently, watching with slight apprehension as the smiling barmaid dragged her obviously befuddled sibling to the bar counter a minute or so later.

"Mira, what's going on?" Lisanna questioned. "Where are you pulling me?"

The sisters stopped before the princess. Mirajane let go of Lisanna's arm.

"Princess Hisui. I present to you my younger sister, Lisanna Strauss."

Hisui was slightly unnerved by the strange introduction, but smiled through it and bowed her head. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Lisanna bowed her head as well then turned to her sister. "Why did you drag me here, Mira? I've already met the princess before."

"That was my doing I'm afraid." Hisui confessed. "I wished to speak to with you."

"Oh ok."

Mirajane's playful grin returned. "You two gossip girls have fun." She giggled and returned to her place behind the bar.

"She's being very weird today. Even weirder than usual." Lisanna noted of her sister. "So…" she smiled at Hisui. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me about Natsu."

Lisanna's breath hitched for a moment. "Natsu? What…what do you want to know about him?"

"His likes. Dislikes. Favorite type of food. What he was like as a child. Anything would help really."

"Why do you want to know?" Lisanna's words came out a bit harsher than she would have liked, but Hisui didn't seem to notice. "I mean why ask me?"

"Mirajane told me that you and Natsu are close childhood friends. So I was hoping that you could perhaps offer me some advice as to how to get closer to him. Can you? I would really appreciate it."

Mirajane watched as her sister and the princess talked. Something didn't feel right. _What's wrong, Lisanna? Just tell her._

The youngest Strauss sibling stood in silence for a few moments. Then an apologetic smile spread across her face. "I'm sorry. I really don't know much more than anyone else in the guild."

Mirajane's eyes widened in disbelief. _Did she just…_

Hisui's face was more of disappointment than shock. "I see. Thank you for your time, Lisanna." Hisui bowed her head. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It was trouble at all. I have an errand to run so I'll be leaving."

"Ok. I hope we can speak again." Hisui smiled.

Lisanna returned to princess' smile with her own. "Of course. I'll see you later."

"Until then."

Hisui and Lisanna waved at one another as the latter walked to the guild doors. Hisui turned round on her stool and let out a sigh. "I suppose I'll just have to ask Natsu myself if I wish to know more about him. That should have been my first course of action. Thank you for your help, Mirajane, but I…Mirajane?"

The barmaid's attentions were so focused on her sister that she failed to notice Hisui calling out to her.

"Kinana, can you watch the bar for a moment?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." The purple haired barmaid responded.

Mirajane left from behind the bar and went after her sister.

"What's going on?" Hisui asked.

"I don't know." Kinana answered worriedly.

Mirajane finally caught up to her sister Lisanna just outside the guild hall. "Lisanna." She grabbed her sister's shoulder, stopping her advance. "What happened back there? Why did you lie to Hisui?"

"I didn't lie to her." Lisanna answered with her back turned.

"Lisanna, look at me when I'm talking to you." Mirajane ordered.

When Lisanna turned around, Mirajane was shocked to see that her sister was crying.

"Lisanna…what-"

"I…I didn't mean to lie." Lisanna sniffed. "I just…I'm not ready."

"Ready for what? What do you mean?"

"Natsu…"

Not waiting for another word, Mirajane instantly wrapped her arms around her crying sister. "It's ok. I think I know what you want to say. Let's go home. You can tell me all about it there. Ok?"

Lisanna nodded into her sister's chest. Mirajane released.

"I'm going to tell Kinana and the others then we'll leave ok? I'll be right back."

Mirajane reentered the guild and headed straight for the bar.

"Kinana, something came up so I'm taking Lisanna home. Will you be ok running the bar for the rest of the day?"

"Yes. I can handle it. I hope everything is ok."

Mirajane smiled. "Everything is fine. Just a little girl talk. I'm so sorry for throwing this on you so suddenly. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"It's fine." Kinana smiled. "You don't have to do that. Just take care of Lisanna. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mirajane." Hisui called. "Is everything alright?"

The barmaid retained her reassuring smile. "Yes. There is no need to worry. Like I told Kinana, Lisanna just needs some family time."

Hisui looked down to the ground with guilt. "…was it…was it something I said?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. This is just something that Lisanna has to work through on her own. Please don't trouble yourself over it."

"Ok." Hisui nodded.

"You have a good day, Princess Hisui."

"You as well, Mirajane. I wish you a safe journey home."

"Thank you."

With that Mirajane left the guild hall with Lisanna. The other Fairy Tail members were surprised at the sudden exit of the sisters, but they decided not to pry and went about thier business.

* * *

"Should be around here somewhere."

"You said that thirty minutes ago. Just admit that you're lost."

"Shut up. I'm not lost. They must have just moved it to a different part of town."

"I knew we should have asked Lucy for directions."

"Are you going to keep complaining or help me look?"

"I can do both."

Hisui drowned out Happy and Natsu's bickering as she followed them through downtown Magnolia. After Natsu and his team returned from their job, the dragon slayer had finally decided that it was time to get a proper bed for the house. With barely a word, he grabbed Hisui and ran out the guild.

Normally the Princess would have been than a little frightened by the sudden turn of events, and while she was a little uncomfortable about how roughly her husband had abducted her, she was much more concerned about the situation regarding Lisanna.

From the sisters' abrupt exit to Mirajane's ominous words of _"this is something Lisanna has to work through on her own"_ , the princess felt more than a little responsible. Hisui didn't know much about Lisanna, but what she did know was that her change in attitude started when Natsu was mentioned in their conversation.

The princess' eyes trailed up from the ground to her husband's back. He and Happy were still arguing about directions.

 _Mirajane made mention that Lisanna and Natsu might have had feelings for each when they were children, but she also said that was no longer the case._ She once again thought back to Lisanna's change in attitude when she mentioned the dragon slayer. _She looked...upset, and a tad apprehensive._

"Is what Mirajane said really true?"

Natsu's ears perked up and he looked over his shoulder. "You say something, Hisui?"

"Hm?" the Princess returned to her senses at Natsu's question. "Oh no. My apologies. I was just thinking out loud."

"I think I found it!" Happy shouted to the pair. When they caught to the Exceed they saw that he was in front of a shop with various beds inside.

Natsu and Hisui looked up to the sign over the door. It read "Magnolia Mattress Shoppe."

"This is the place Lucy told us about. Good job, buddy." Natsu praised.

Happy put his hands on his hips and proudly stuck out his chest. "You'd be completely lost without me."

The trio stepped into the shop. It was empty save for the mattress and bed displays.

"Hello?" Natsu called.

"Maybe they went out." Hisui guessed.

"Anybody in here?!" Happy yelled.

"Just a moment!" a voice answered. A ball of brown hair slowly rose up from the other side of the cashier counter, revealing itself attached to a man wearing glasses – which were missing a lens. He brushed the bread crumbs from his green and red dress shirt and sauntered over to the group. He was about the same height as Levy – maybe a couple of inches taller – and looked to be around the same age as Macao and Wakaba.

"Welcome to my shop. What can I do for you to-"when he saw the Princess his eyes widened. He dropped like a stone to his knees and bowed, pressing his head to the floor. "P-princess Hisui! What an honor it is for you to visit my shop!"

"Please rise." Hisui politely requested of the shopkeeper. "There is no need to be so formal."

"Nonsense! Royalty such as yourself should be treated with the utmost respect. My mother would have my hide if she found out I acted callously in front of you!"

"He still lives with his mom?" Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Lame."

"Stop that." The Princess hissed at the pair. She knelt down to the shopkeeper. "Please, kind sir, I ask for no special treatment. I only wish to purchase a mattress. So for today, I am just as regular a customer as those walking the street. So please, treat me as such."

"Yes, ma'am."

The shopkeeper rose to his feet.

"Thank you." Hisui smiled.

"So do you have any good mattresses here or what?" Natsu asked.

The shopkeeper glared in annoyance when he saw the dragon slayer.

"Who are you?"

Natsu was taken aback. "I'm Natsu."

The shopkeeper didn't seem fazed by the revelation.

"Natsu Dragneel? The strongest member of Fairy Tail?!"

"That's pushing it." Happy interjected.

"Oh yeah." The shop owner remembered. "You're that guy that's always destroying stuff with fire right? Get out of here. My insurance doesn't cover damage caused by rowdy wizards."

"Why you-" Natsu started to accost the man, but Hisui stopped him.

"Natsu, please. Be civil." She said.

The dragon slayer relented at his wife's request.

"I'm sorry about him." The Princess bowed. "He meant no harm."

"Why are you apologizing, Princess? Do you know this degenerate? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Natsu's anger started to rise again, but Hisui remained silent.

"He must have blackmailed you so you'd come with him and buy a mattress for his lowlife friends, didn't he? Despicable rascal. I knew that Fairy Tail guild was nothing but a bunch of troublemakers from the start." He stepped between Hisui and Natsu. "Don't you worry, Princess Hisui. I'll give the council a call and they'll take care of this rascal in a-"

"Kind sir." Hisui interrupted, her tone firm and authoritative. The shopkeeper's spine jumped in fright.

"I implore you." she started. "Speak favorably when addressing my husband."

The shopkeeper slowly looked over his shoulder to the princess. "Y-you're husband? This man is…?"

"Yes." Hisui nodded. "Natsu Dragneel is my husband. Does this pose a problem for you?" Her seemingly happy smile sent continuous chills up the shop owner's spine – as well as Natsu and Happy's.

"N-no, Princess." The shopkeeper answered. "I merely thought-"

"You thought what? Please enlighten me. I would love to listen to any advice on love and marriage that you may have to offer."

The shopkeeper felt himself crumbling under the weight of Hisui's overwhelming presence. It was like she was ten feet tall. His legs shook and he gulped loudly as beads of sweat rolled from his face and hit the ground like raindrops.

"I…I…I…"

"Yes? We are waiting for your answer. Please don't leave us in suspense."

"I'm sorry." He meekly apologized.

Hisui's smile softened. "It's quite alright. You simply didn't know. Now I believe we came here to purchase a mattress. Are there any you would recommend?"

"Y-yes, your highness." The shopkeeper said quickly. "Please follow me."

"Thank you." Hisui followed the owner further into the shop.

Natsu and Happy stood in the doorway in disbelief.

"Whoa." Happy marveled. "She's almost as scary as Erza."

"Yeah I know." Natsu slowly started to grin as she watched his wife talk to the now frightened shopkeeper. "We should probably let her handle this."

"Aye."

* * *

Hisui and Natsu finished spreading the sheets onto the mattress as the moon shone high in the sky. Thanks to Hisui's display from earlier, Natsu was able to get the best mattress in the store for almost nothing. The mattress itself was a king size, and was made from memory foam – a new bedding material that had been developed while Natsu was on Tenrou Island. Due to the size of the mattress, the house was even more cramped, but the pair decided to manage the best they could until Natsu could afford to make their home bigger.

Hisui was slightly uneasy while they worked. Part of her wanted to speak to him about her encounter with Lisanna, but she ultimately decided to keep it to herself.

"Thank you for your help." Hisui smiled when they finished.

"No problem." Natsu sat on the couch next to the mattress and readied himself for bed.

"Natsu…?" she called.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"…You never really felt the mattress for yourself…did you?" The princess started to fidget.

"No...I guess I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering...Would you…would you like to lie on it for a little while? It's…quite comfortable."

The dragon slayer didn't respond immediately. This made the princess nervous.

"Y-you don't have to if you want to." She backpedaled. "I was just-"

"No it's fine." Natsu interrupted. "I'll give it a go." Natsu moved down from the couch to the mattress. He laid his head back on the pillow next to Hisui's. He felt his body melting into the sheets. It was like lying on a cloud.

"You're right. It is comfy."

Hisui smiled. "I think so too." She looked up at the ceiling with him.

"I'm still surprised that we got something like this so cheap. The shop owner looked like he was going to pass out when we paid. He practically gave it to us. "

"Please do not remind me." Hisui sighed. "I hate using that tone when talking to people. It makes me feel like I'm some unfeeling tyrant."

"I thought it was cool."

"I appreciate the praise, but I would prefer to forget about the affair." Hisui's eyes narrowed. "That man was so rude. Spouting nonsense about things and people he knows nothing about. Would not let me get a word in edgewise. Honestly, how does he know who I am, but not know who I'm married to? It is that sort of ignorance that-"

Hisui's ramblings were interrupted by Natsu's laughter.

"Why are you laughing? Was it something I said? "

"Sorry." Natsu calmed down. "It's just that it's fun seeing this side of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You act so…proper and guarded all of time. It's like you don't want anyone to see who you really are. So it's kind of nice to see you get a little mad sometimes."

Hisui remained silent. She couldn't really argue with Natsu's claim. All her life she had been taught that a princess must never show any signs of panic or anger. It was her job as future queen to ensure that she was always smiling and polite to her subjects. She must never show weakness in front of them, for they would lost faith in her.

Even so was it really right to put on such facades? How could she expect the people to trust her if she never let herself be one of them? Never allow herself to express the same emotions they do. Never be relatable. It just didn't seem right.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice." Natsu said. "If you're mad. Then be mad. If you're sad then be sad. If something is bothering you, just speak up." Natsu said. "I may not be the smartest guy, but I can listen."

"Be myself." Hisui repeated. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I will try that. Thank you, Natsu."

"Anytime." Natsu started to leave the mattress. "Night."

"Are you leaving?" Hisui asked. Her tone suggested that she more sad than curious.

"I…" Natsu looked over his shoulder to his wife. Despite her smile, he could see the forlorn look in her eyes. He settled back onto the mattress. "On second thought. I'll stick around."

"You don't have to stay on my account." Hisui said. "I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you."

"You're not. I want to stay. I mean I bought the mattress right? Only makes sense that I help you break it in."

Natsu's toothy grin warmed Hisui's heart. She returned it and settled herself under the blanket. There was an uncomfortable silence between the pair as they stared at the ceiling. Despite their warm words, they were both too nervous to go to sleep. The only sound they heard was Happy's light snoring.

Hisui took a deep breath. "My mother..."

Natsu looked over to her. "What was that?"

"My mother - the queen of Fiore - passed away from an illness five years ago. It still hurts to talk about."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry." he said, still holding some lingering regret from that morning.

"It's ok. You and your friends were trapped on Tenrou Island at that time so I wouldn't have expected you to know."

"...What was she like?"

Hisui smiled softly. "She was beautiful. She always wore a smile and knew just how to brighten anyone's day just by looking at them. She was very smart as well. I'd say she was the smartest person in the entire palace. She knew so many things about life and the people. I wanted to be just like her when i became Queen."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job so far." Natsu smiled. "I think she'd be proud of you."

Hisui blushed. "Thank you."

"I don't know who my mom. I don't think I have one, but I remember my dad. He was a dragon."

Hisui was confused by the analogy. "Was he a very big man or..."

"No I mean my dad was an actual dragon. Like the ones we fought from the Eclipse Gate. His name was Igneel."

Hisui's eyes widened. "Your father...is a dragon?" she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yep." Natsu nodded. "He was the one who taught how to use Dragon Slayer magic, but he taught me a bunch of other stuff too. Like how to read and about food and stuff."

"He sounds like a very loving creature."

"He was...but he disappeared when I was a kid."

Hisui frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Natsu reassured. "Because when I get strong enough, I'm going to find him. Then I'll tell him about all of the things I've done and learned while he was away."

Hisui's smile returned. "That sounds like a great idea. I'm sure he will be glad to hear all of it."

Natsu turned his head to look at Hisui. "You wanna come with me?"

The Princess couldn't suppress her nervous blush. "H-huh?!"

"Do you want to help me find Igneel?" Natsu repeated. "We're married, so I'm sure he'd wanna meet you. I mean I already met your dad, so it's only fair you meet mine. Right?"

Hisui didn't know how to respond to this at first. It seemed like such a sudden request. Slowly but sure she started to smile and gave her husband a solid nod. "Yes. I will go with you."

Natsu smiled wide. "Great. I can't wait to see the look on Igneel's face when he see's I married the Princess of the whole country. He won't believe it."

Natsu started to laugh at the thought of the dragon's reaction.

Soon enough, Hisui started to laugh as well.

* * *

The moon's rays filtered in through the open curtains of the small house on the outskirts of Magnolia. Briefly shining it's rays on a slumbering blue cat – nestled comfortably in his hammock – the moon soon found its true targets. There under the sky, a dragon slayer and princess slept on a single mattress. While the dragon slayer snored the night away, his wife nuzzled close to him. A calming smile on her lips as her head rested comfortably on his arm.

* * *

 **Been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the long delay. Lots of story stuff and life getting in the way. Hopefully this chapter satisfied y'alls needs.**

 **I also wanted to say that this story is starting to wind down. I aim to finish this story in about four or so chapters, which is honestly a bit more than I thought. No reason as dire as like burn out or anything like that, it's just that I never really planned for this story to be too long in the 1st place.**

 **Honestly I wasn't expecting this story to have gotten as big as it has, but thanks to you guys I was wrong. Hopefully the remaining chapters will continue to retain and even exceed the quality of those that came before them. Hopefully you all will continue to like them.**

 **Until next time, leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
